Herencia Italiana
by luxy1985
Summary: El banquero Darien Chiba sufría pérdida parcial de memoria tras un accidente de coche y se sentía un poco confuso, pues tenía una esposa con quien no recordaba haberse casado, ademas su esposa es virgen aún!, Aun así, ¿por qué no disfrutar de todos los placeres que podía ofrecer aquel matrimonio? No recordaba por qué se había casado con ella... pero no le importaba.
1. Argumento

**Hola Chicas, les traigo la ultima historia de la trilogía tres mujeres y un destino, espero que les guste, quien quiera ahorcar o darle zapes a Darien, porfa hagan fila, jejeje, los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la novela de Lynne Graham, yo que conste que solo los mezclo y adapto por diversion, sin fines de lucro, promoción ni nada por el estilo, ok?, bueno un beso, ISA XD**

Herencia italiana

El banquero Darien Chiba sufría pérdida parcial de memoria tras un accidente de coche y se sentía un poco confuso... pues tenía una esposa con quien no recordaba haberse casado.

Serena era hermosa, dulce, sencilla... ¡y virgen! Eso no dejaba de ser alarmante para un hombre acostumbrado a tener amantes. Aun así, Darien siempre reconocía un buen trato cuando lo veía: ¿por qué no disfrutar de todos los placeres que podía ofrecer aquel matrimonio, fueran cuales fueran las razones que lo provocaron?

No recordaba por qué se había casado con ella... pero no le importaba.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

—Por supuesto que no vamos a renovarle el contrato. El Banco Chiba no es lugar para directores de fondos que no saben realizar su trabajo — dijo Darien Chiba con el ceño fruncido. Delgado, alto, de pelo oscuro, guapo aunque de rasgos duros, el señor Chiba era un banquero internacional y un hombre muy ocupado que consideraba aquella conversación una pérdida de tiempo.

Nielan, su director de recursos humanos, Carraspeó

—Había pensado que... quizás hablando con Rawlinson conseguiríamos que volviera al buen camino…

—Yo no doy segundas oportunidades a nadie —lo interrumpió Darien con voz tajante—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, nuestros clientes, tampoco. Está en juego la reputación de mi banco.

Nielan Weber se dijo que también estaba en Juego la reputación de Darien como uno de los banqueros más inteligentes del mundo. Darien Chiba, millonario suizo descendiente de nueve generaciones de banqueros era considerado por muchos como el más brillante de todos ellos.

A pesar de su inteligencia y de su enorme éxito profesional, no tenía piedad con los empleados que tenían problemas personales. De hecho, su falta de humanidad daba pánico.

Aun así, Stefan hizo un último esfuerzo para interceder por el empleado caído en desgracia.

—Su mujer lo dejó el mes pasado...

—Soy su jefe, no su psicólogo —contestó Darien—. Su vida privada no es asunto mío.

Una vez aclarado aquello, Darien se metió en su ascensor privado y se dirigió al aparcamiento. Mientras conducía su Ferrari seguía enfadado.

¿Qué clase de hombre dejaba que la pérdida de una mujer interfiriera en su meteórica carrera? Darien decidió que su empleado tenía que ser un hombre débil y sin disciplina.

Desde luego, un hombre que lloriqueaba mientras contaba sus problemas personales y que esperaba que se lo tratara de manera especial por ello era un anatema para él.

La vida era todo un reto en sí misma y Darien lo sabía porque había tenido una infancia de felicidad austera cuando su madre se había marchado de casa cuando él tenía dos años. Con ella se habían desvanecido las esperanzas de criarse con amor y cariño.

Cuando contaba cinco años, había ingresado en un internado y sólo había recibido permiso para ir a casa cuando sus notas habían cumplido las elevadas expectativas de su padre.

Desde pequeño le habían enseñado que tenía que ser duro y fuerte y que jamás debía pedir favores ni tener esperanzas de ningún tipo.

Mientras estaba en el atasco de la hora de comer de Ginebra, sonó el teléfono de su coche. Era Andrew Furuhata, su abogado.

—Creo que es mi deber, como tu representante legal recordarte que tenemos cierto asunto pendiente — le dijo en tono divertido.

Andrew y Darien habían ido juntos a la universidad y Andrew se permitía con Darien ciertas bromas que ninguno otra persona se permitía. Sin embargo, Darien no estaba hoy de humor.

—Ve al grano —lo urgió.

—Llevo un tiempo queriéndotelo decir... pero estaba esperando a ver si sacabas tú el tema. Han pasado ya cuatro años. ¿No va siendo hora ya de que termines con tu matrimonio de conveniencia?

Aquella noticia lo pilló de sorpresa, y a Darien se le calo el coche provocando que los demás conductores le insultaran y le pitaran, pero él no hizo ni caso.

—Creo que deberíamos quedar esta semana porque yo me voy de vacaciones el lunes —continuó Andrew.

—Esta semana es imposible —contestó Darien.

—Espero no haberte importunado recordándotelo — dijo Andrew.

—No me había olvidado de ese asunto, lo que pasa es que me has pillado por sorpresa —rió Darien.

—Creí que eso no era posible —bromeó Andrew.

—Ya te llamaré luego... el tráfico está fatal —contestó Darien dando por finalizada la conversación.

Andrew había hecho bien sacando el tema de su matrimonio, un matrimonio de conveniencia en el que Darien no había tenido más remedio que embarcarse hacía cuatro años.

¿Cómo se iba a olvidar de que tenía que romper aquel vínculo con un divorcio? Recordó cómo se había visto inmerso en aquella ridícula situación que lo había llevado a casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba para cumplir con las condiciones del testamento de su abuelo.

Mamoru, su abuelo, había sido un hombre entregado al trabajo durante toda la vida, pero cuando se jubiló se enamoró de una mujer a la que le doblaba la edad y había empezado a ver la vida de otra manera.

Incluso había llegado a casarse con ella, lo que le había granjeado la enemistad de su propio hijo, el padre de Darien, que era un hombre muy conservador. Sin embargo, Darien nunca había roto las relaciones con su abuelo.

Mamoru había muerto hacía cuatro años y Darien se había quedado de piedra cuando el abogado había leído las condiciones de su testamento. En una de ellas, Mamoru había dejado escrito que, si su nieto no se casaba en un plazo de tiempo estipulado, el Castello Chiba, la ancestral mansión familiar, pasaría al Estado.

En aquel mismo instante, Darien se había arrepentido de haberle dicho a su abuelo que no creía en el matrimonio y que no pensaba casarse ni tener hijos hasta, por lo menos, los cincuenta años.

Aunque no era una persona sentimental, el Castello Chiba significaba mucho para él pues tenía bonitos recuerdos de su infancia allí. Si hubiera querido, se habría podido comprar cien castellos iguales, pero quería ése.

Su familia llevaba habitándolo muchos siglos y la repentina amenaza de perderlo le había llegado al alma.

Un par de meses después, estando en Londres en un viaje de negocios, mientras le cortaban el pelo estaba hablando con Andrew desde el móvil sobre los problemas que les había ocasionado el testamento de su abuelo.

Como estaban hablando en italiano, creyó que nadie los iba a entender, pero se equivocaba. Cuando colgó el teléfono, la peluquera le dio el pésame por la pérdida de su abuelo y se ofreció a casarse con él para que no perdiera el Castello Chiba.

Serena Tsukino se había casado con él única y exclusivamente por dinero. ¿Cuántos años tendría ahora? Sí, había cumplido veintitrés el día de San Valentín. Seguro que seguía pareciendo una adolescente.

Cuando la conoció, iba siempre vestida de negro, con grandes botas y maquillaje de vampiresa. Darien sonrió al recordarlo. Una vampiresa muy atractiva.

Antes de que el semáforo se pusiera verde, se sacó la cartera del bolsillo y extrajo la fotografía que Serena le había entregado y en la que había escrito en broma: «Tu esposa, Serena» y su número de teléfono.

—Así, te acordarás de mí —le había dicho presintiendo que Darien no se iba a poner en contacto con ella si no fuera por asuntos legales.

«Bésame», le habían suplicado sus ojos.

Sin embargo, Darien no lo había hecho porque Andrew le había advertido que, si se dejaba llevar y se acostaba con ella, Serena podría demandarlo luego y obtener una cuantiosa pensión de manutención.

En cualquier caso, Darien se dijo que jamás se había sentido atraído por ella. ¿Cómo se iba a sentir atraído por una chica que había dejado el colegio a los dieciséis años y que era peluquera?

Lo único que tenían en común era que ambos eran seres humanos. Por fin, Darien miró la fotografía. Serena no era guapa, recordó exasperado por sus propios pensamientos. Tenía las cejas demasiado rectas y pobladas y la nariz un poco grande.

Aun así, Darien no pudo apartar la mirada de su viva sonrisa y sus preciosos y enormes ojos.

—Cuando era adolescente, trabajaba los sábados, y me gastaba todo lo que ganaba en zapatos —le había confesado a Darien una vez haciéndole entender que habían llevado vidas muy diferentes.

—Cuando mi abuela conoció a mi abuelo, supo que era el amor de su vida antes de que hablaran... en cualquier caso, no podían hablar porque ella no sabía inglés y él no sabía italiano. ¿No te parece romántico?

Darien no había contestado a aquella pregunta. De hecho, se había mostrado como un muro de piedra ante los intentos de Serena por flirtear con él. Sí, era un esnob tanto social como intelectualmente y aquella chica no pertenecía a su mundo.

Además, no pensaba seguir la tradición de la familia de casarse con cazafortunas. Él se tenía por un hombre mucho más listo que su padre y su abuelo. Por eso, había suprimido aquella inadecuada y peligrosa atracción que sentía por una mujer que no era la correcta.

Aun así, no podía olvidar la última vez que la había visto. En aquella ocasión, Serena lo había mirado con un brillo especial en los ojos y una sonrisa desafiante, como diciéndole que estaba segura de que iba a encontrar un hombre que creyera en el amor.

¿Lo habría encontrado? ¿Tal vez por eso no había pedido el divorcio todavía?

Mientras se hacía aquellas preguntas, Darien tuvo apenas un segundo para reaccionar cuando una niña irrumpió en la calzada siguiendo a un perro. Frenó en seco y dio un volantazo para no atropellarla.

El Ferrari se estrelló contra un muro, pero no le hubiera sucedido nada si otro coche no lo hubiera golpeado. Cuando la segunda colisión se produjo, Darien sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello y se desmayó.

Lo llevaron al hospital con la fotografía de Serena apretada en la mano y avisaron a Setsuna, la hermana de su padre. Cuando la mujer de sesenta años llegó al hospital, bastante enfadada, se encontró con que Darien había recuperado la consciencia pero tenía amnesia.

—¿Ha avisado usted a la esposa del señor Chiba? —le preguntó el médico.

—Darien no está casado —contestó su tía.

—Entonces, ¿quién es esta mujer? —le dijo el médico sorprendido mostrándole la fotografía.

Setsuna, también sorprendida, estudió la fotografía y leyó la dedicatoria. ¿Darien se había casado con una inglesa? ¡Madre mía, qué secretos tenía aquel hombre!

Setsuna entendía que no hubiera hecho público su enlace porque odiaba a la prensa, pero, ¿cuándo pensaba decírselo a su familia?

En cualquier caso, recibió la noticia con alegría pues eso quería decir que ella se podía marchar al día siguiente con su novio, Dieter, a inaugurar una galería de arte de Milán como tenían previsto.

Con aquello en mente, corrió a llamar a la misteriosa esposa de su sobrino.

.

.

.

Cuando Serena entró en casa y vio a su hermana Rini preocupada, sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.

—Ha llamado una mujer mientas estabas fuera... quiero que te sientes antes de decírtelo —dijo Rini con madurez a pesar de sus diecisiete años.

—No te pongas melodramática —contestó Serena con el ceño fruncido—. Tú estás aquí, de una pieza, y eres la única familia que tengo. ¿Quién ha llamado y qué te ha dicho?

—Darien Chiba ha tenido un accidente de coche.

Serena sintió que palidecía.

—¿Ha muerto? —consiguió preguntar.

—No —contestó su hermana pasándole el brazo por los hombros y haciendo que se sentara en el sofá—. La que ha llamado era su tía, pero no hablaba casi nada de inglés...

—¿Está grave? —preguntó Serena temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Tiene una lesión cerebral y me ha parecido que sí era grave. Lo han trasladado a otro hospital, según me ha dicho su tía —contestó Rini apretándole la mano a su hermana mayor—. Míralo por el lado positivo. Está vivo y mañana podrás estar junto a él.

Serena sintió que se moría por dentro. Darien, su amor secreto, su marido... al que ni siquiera había besado. Darien, tan alto y vital, se debatía en aquellos momentos entre la vida y la muerte en un hospital.

Serena rezó para que se recuperara, pero siete años antes sus padres se habían matado en un accidente de tráfico y aquello la hizo estremecerse. Habían esperado un milagro en el hospital, pero ese milagro jamás se produjo.

—¿Tú crees que debería ir para estar a su lado?

¿Se atrevía a hacerlo? Sólo era su esposa de conveniencia, pero eso no quería decir que no se preocupara por su bienestar. Al fin y al cabo, su tía la había llamado. Obviamente, eso quería decir que su familia sabía que estaba casado y que creían que su relación era algo más que un papel.

—Te conozco bien y sabía que ibas a querer estar a su lado, así que te he sacado un billete a Ginebra Por internet para mañana por la mañana —le dijo Rini.

—Por supuesto que quiero estar a su lado, pero...

—Nada de peros —la interrumpió su hermana—. No quiero que el orgullo te impida correr a su lado. Eres su esposa y seguro que cuando estéis juntos arreglaréis vuestros problemas. Ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto daño hice a vuestra relación.

Serena se quedó de piedra al oír cómo su hermana se echaba la culpa de su aparente ruptura con Darien.

—Mi relación con Darien no fue bien, pero tú no tuviste nada que ver en ello —protestó.

—Deja de protegerme. Siempre fui una egoísta. Habíamos perdido a papá y a mamá y como tú sabías que sólo te tenía a ti, ni siquiera te atreviste a presentármelo.

Serena se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento de sacar a su hermana de su error.

—Te equivocas, Rini, las cosas no fueron así.

—Claro que fueron así. Dejaste que te estropeara la boda y el matrimonio. Me mostré horriblemente maleducada con Darien y te amenacé con irme de casa si me obligabas a irme a vivir a otro país. ¡Me metí entre vosotros dos! —insistió Rini—. No me puedo creer lo cruel que fui contigo teniendo en cuenta lo enamorada que estabas...

Serena decidió que no era el momento oportuno para contarle a su hermana la verdad.

—¿Qué te ha dicho la tía de Darien?

—Ha preguntado por ti —mintió Rini cruzando los dedos a la espalda con la esperanza de que aquella mentira animara a su hermana a correr al lado de su marido.

¿Darien había preguntado por ella? Serena no daba crédito, pero se sintió feliz. De repente, sintió una fuerza sobrehumana y se dio cuenta de que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por él.

¡Darien la necesitaba!

El hecho de que un hombre tan duro como él pidiera ayuda sólo podía querer decir que estaba muy grave, así que Serena corrió a hacer la maleta.

—¿Y la peluquería? —se lamentó mientras guardaba la ropa—. ¿Quién se va a hacer cargo de ella?

—Monica —sugirió su hermana refiriéndose a la mano derecha de Serena—. ¿No dijiste que lo hizo de maravilla cuando tú tuviste la gripe?

Tras haber hablado con Monica y con otra peluquera que solía ir a ayudarlas cuando estaban desbordadas de trabajo, Rini abrazó a su hermana con fuerza mientras recordaba que Darien las había ayudado económicamente.

Lo cierto era que le debía mucho. Cuatro años atrás, ambas hermanas vivían en un minúsculo apartamento de un barrio lleno de delincuencia. Rini siempre había sido una chica inteligente y Serena no quería que se quedara sin estudiar por la repentina muerte de sus padres.

Serena sintió que había fracasado cuando su hermana comenzó a frecuentar malas compañías y a no acudir al colegio. En aquella época, ella estaba empezando a formarse como peluquera y no tenía dinero ni para irse a vivir a un barrio mejor ni tiempo para intentar domesticar a aquella adolescente rebelde.

La generosidad de Darien les había cambiado la vida. Al principio, Serena no había querido aceptar su dinero, pero luego se dio cuenta de que aquel dinero le podía dar la posibilidad de que su hermana volviera al buen camino.

Con lo que Darien le había dado, se mudaron al barrio de Hounslow y abrió una peluquería. Su vida había cambiado considerablemente, pero no así su relación con él. Lo cierto era que, desde el mismo instante en el que aceptó su dinero, algo entre ellos se había roto.

—Prefiero pagar por los servicios prestados —le había dicho Darien haciéndola sentir como una prostituta—. Así, no hay malos entendidos.

Cuando a media mañana del día siguiente el doctor Tomoe recibió aviso de su secretaria de que la señora Chiba ya había llegado, fue a su encuentro y, al ver a la menuda mujer de pelo rubio y ojos celestes , se dio cuenta de que no era lo que él había esperado.

—Intenté llamarle antes de salir de Inglaterra, pero no pude encontrar el número —se excusó nerviosa.

Serena nunca había estado en un hospital tan impresionante y, aunque había tenido que repetir una y otra vez quién era para que la dejaran entrar, nadie le había dado noticias de cómo estaba Darien.

Además, se había sorprendido mucho al comprobar que Setsuna, la tía de Darien, no la estaba esperando. No le había gustado nada tener que presentarse como la mujer del señor Chiba, pero no le había quedado más remedio.

—¿Qué tal está Darien? —preguntó retorciéndose los dedos.

—Físicamente, sólo tiene un enorme dolor de cabeza y unos cuantos moratones —sonrió el médico—. Sin embargo, su memoria ha sufrido daños.

Serena tomó asiento y lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Su memoria?

—El señor Chiba se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estuvo inconsciente varias horas. Después de un golpe así, lo normal es sentirse desorientado durante un tiempo, pero por desgracia en su caso parece que va a ser más largo de lo normal.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Serena con la boca seca.

—Le hemos hecho unas cuantas pruebas y todas arrojan el mismo resultado: Darien confunde las fechas.

—¿Las fechas?

—Ha olvidado los últimos cinco años de su vida —le informó el médico—. Está perfectamente restablecido y recuerda todo lo demás sin ningún problema, pero esos últimos cinco años están borrados.

—¿Está usted seguro? —preguntó Serena con incredulidad.

—Sí, ni siquiera se acuerda del accidente.

—¿Cómo le ha podido pasar una cosa así? —preguntó Serena preocupada.

—No es raro perder la memoria después de un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. A veces, ni siquiera es necesario un golpe, basta con un trauma emocional o un estrés prolongado para que se produzca un episodio de amnesia, pero no es el caso de su marido. En cualquier caso, irá recuperando la memoria poco a poco.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

—Cuando le informamos de que su cabeza omitía cinco años enteros de su vida, se mostró muy sorprendido.

—No me extraña...

—Antes de decírselo, el señor Chiba quería que le diéramos el alta para volver a trabajar. Es obvio que para un hombre con un carácter tan fuerte y una mente tan trabajadora es difícil aceptar un incidente inexplicable.

Serena se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de que, si Darien había olvidado los últimos cinco años de su vida, ni siquiera se acordaría de ella.

—Es una suerte para nosotros que haya venido usted porque le va a ser de gran ayuda —dijo el médico.

—¿Setsuna no está?

—Creo que se ha ido esta mañana para acudir a un compromiso social —contestó el doctor Tomoe.

Atónita, Serena tragó saliva. «¡Muchas gracias, tía Setsuna!», pensó para sí. Era evidente que en aquella familia no se querían mucho. Entonces, Serena se sintió todavía mucho más en deuda con él y se dio cuenta de que se moría por verlo.

Le pareció deshonesto por su parte seguir haciéndose pasar por su esposa, pero no podía hacer nada porque le había prometido que jamás revelaría a nadie las condiciones en las que se habían casado.

Por eso, decidió decir la verdad a medias.

—Darien y yo hemos estado... distanciados —declaró.

—Le agradezco su sinceridad y le aseguro que esto no saldrá de aquí, pero me gustaría pedirle que no le contara usted al paciente nada que lo pudiera preocupar —le rogó el médico—. Aunque él no quiere admitirlo, todavía está en observación y no queremos que nada impida su completa recuperación.

Serena asintió.

—Es una suerte que esté usted aquí porque su marido necesita a alguien cerca en quien poder confiar. No se deje engañar, está débil.

—No me puedo imaginar a Darien débil —contestó Serena con un nudo en la garganta.

—Le ruego que haga usted de escudo protector entre él y todos los empleados que van a querer llenarle la cabeza de preocupaciones. El Banco Chiba debe sobrevivir de momento sin él. El señor Chiba necesita tranquilidad y, además, ya supondrá usted que es mejor que su condición no llegue a la prensa para que el mundo financiero no se tambalee.

A Serena el mundo financiero le importaba muy poco, pero Darien le importaba mucho y se prometió a sí misma que iba a estar a su lado hasta que hubiera recuperado la memoria.

—¿Lo puedo ver?

El médico recordó la sorpresa de su paciente cuando se le informó de que estaba casado y, ante la pregunta de Serena, se imaginó a una adorable cristiana a la que estaban a punto de tirar a los leones.

Rezó para que Serena Chiba fuera más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, fuera capaz de hacerle frente a su despótico marido. Lo cierto era que el doctor Tomoe no tenía muchas esperanzas de que así fuera.

Serena tomó aire y siguió a la enfermera. Estaba a punto de volver a ver al único hombre que la había hecho llorar en la vida...

**Que creen que piense Darien de su "esposa", algo me dice que no se lo va a tomar muy bien con o sin amnesia, pobre Sere, aunque wow 4 años enamorada de un chico que no te trató con mucho respeto que digamos, eso es masoquismo puro, pero ya veremos, como les va, un beso**


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Estoy casado, pensó Darien. No era de extrañar que su memoria hubiera elegido olvidar lo peor que le podía pasar a un hombre aparte de estar enfermo.

A pesar de que sólo tenía treinta años, le pareció que había sacrificado su libertad. Había terminado cometiendo el mismo error que su padre y su abuelo.

Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres y había tenido incontables compañeras de cama, pero jamás había creído en el amor, así que tenía la esperanza de que su matrimonio no tuviera nada que ver con ello.

Estaba seguro de que su esposa sería una mujer alta y castaña porque ése era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba, provendría de buena familia y tendría dinero. Tal vez, fuera economista o trabajara en banca. Aquello lo alivió en cierta manera.

Quizás, se había dado cuenta trabajando con ella de que eran almas gemelas en el terreno profesional. Aquello sería perfecto pues se trataría de una mujer callada y distante que sabría respetar su apretado horario de trabajo y no se quejaría por no verlo.

En aquel momento, llamaron a la puerta. Darien, estaba mirando por la ventana y se giró.

—¿Te importa cerrar los ojos para que entre? —preguntó una vocecilla en inglés.

Primera sorpresa. Se había casado con una extranjera con acento pueblerino. Segunda sorpresa. Hablaba como una adolescente y pedía cosas estúpidas.

—¿Darien?

Darien apretó los labios con impaciencia y accedió.

—Supongo que tú también estás nervioso por mi presencia, pero no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte —añadió Serena.

Darien se volvió a girar hacia la ventana. Tercera sorpresa. Una mujer que no hacía ni un minuto que acababa de llegar y ya lo había puesto de los nervios.

—Me he emocionado cuando me han dicho que habías preguntado por mí... —dijo Serena cerrando la puerta y abriendo los ojos.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que yo he preguntado por ti? —contestó Darien con incredulidad—. ¿Cómo iba a preguntar por ti si ni siquiera me acuerdo de ti?

—Dios mío, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama? —preguntó Serena preocupada.

—¿Tienes una lista de comentarios estúpidos o te salen sin esfuerzo? —le espetó Darien girándose hacia ella.

Al estar tan cerca de él, a Serena le pareció que su altura era amenazante, pero, a pesar de eso y de la horrible pregunta que le acababa de hacer, se sentía irremediablemente atraída por él.

No había olvidado lo increíblemente guapo y lo sorprendentemente sexy que era aquel hombre, pero eso no impidió que se quedara mirándolo con la boca abierta.

Darien no sonrió y aquello no la sorprendió. No solía sonreír a menudo y, además, en aquellos momentos no debía de tener ningún motivo para sonreír. Aunque jamás lo hubiera reconocido, Serena estaba segura de que debía de estar muy asustado.

—Detesto el sarcasmo —le dijo.

—Y yo detesto las preguntas estúpidas —contestó Darien.

Aquella mujer era mucho más bajita que él y no debía de tener más de veintitrés o veinticuatro años. Tenía unos ojos celestes del color del mar durante la tormenta y el pelo rubio con las puntas teñidas de rosa.

¿De rosa? Darien decidió que debía de ser el efecto de la luz.

Tenía pecas por la nariz y unos labios carnosos de color cereza que hubieran tentado a un santo, Darien sintió que se le endurecía la entrepierna y se sorprendió sobremanera pues siempre había controlado las reacciones de su cuerpo, incluso siendo un adolescente.

Se fijó en el impresionante cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena de su esposa y la erección se hizo todavía más acuciante. Tenía pechos voluminosos y bien formados, cintura de avispa y caderas de lo más femeninas.

Cuarta sorpresa. Su mujer no iba bien vestida, pero tenía un potencial sexual que era pura dinamita. Darien creyó comprender por qué se había casado con ella.

—Deberías estar en la cama —dijo Serena encontrándose con aquellos ojos color zafiro que jamás había olvidado.

—¿Sueles decirme siempre lo que tengo que hacer?

—¿Tú qué crees? —contestó Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

Serena sintió que la boca se le secaba y que las piernas le flaqueaban. Sintió que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y que el sujetador le estaba pequeño. Los pechos se le habían hinchado y sentía los pezones erectos y una cascada entre las piernas.

Serena sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía hacer nada por controlarlo. Estaba ante el hombre que había estado a punto de hacer que le ofreciera su virginidad por una noche de sexo sin ataduras.

Lo deseó desde el primer momento en que lo vio y, si el hubiera mostrado cualquier interés por ella, el orgullo y la dignidad no le hubieran impedido entregarle su virginidad.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Darien consiguió dejar de mirar a su esposa.

—Una mujer que pretendiera decirme lo que tengo que hacer sería una idiota —murmuró—. Y no creo que tú seas de ésas.

—No, pero tampoco me dejo manipular fácilmente —contestó Serena con la cabeza muy alta—. Después de todo lo que te ha pasado, deberías estar en la cama.

—Ya no necesito a los médicos —le aseguró Darien—. Lo siento mucho si has estado preocupada, pero me vuelvo al trabajo.

—No lo dirás en serio —dijo Serena con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Yo siempre hablo en serio, deberías saberlo. En cualquier caso, no necesito tu opinión —insistió Darien con frialdad.

—Te guste o no, te la voy a dar —le espetó Serena—. ¡A lo mejor te crees que haciéndote el duro me vas a convencer de que no te pasa nada, pero a mí me parece que te estás comportando como un imbécil!

—No te consiento... —dijo Darien mirándola con furia.

—Tienes amnesia y no piensas con claridad.

—Yo siempre pienso con claridad —contestó Darien.

—Si vuelves a trabajar, será como decir que no tienes ningún problema y no pienso consentir que lo hagas.

—Contéstame a una pregunta —sonrió Darien—. Antes del accidente de coche, ¿nos estábamos divorciando?

—¡Que yo sepa, no! —contestó Serena con las manos sobre las caderas—. Eres un hombre muy inteligente, pero también muy cabezota y poco práctico. De ahora en adelante, debo encargarme de que no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, así que vuelve a la cama y tranquilízate.

Darien la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer. No sé cómo te atreves a pensar que tú tienes ese derecho.

—Tal vez, porque soy tu esposa —le espetó Serena—. No pienso pedirte perdón por intentar protegerte de ti mismo. Si vuelves al banco, los empleados se van a dar cuenta de que te pasa algo...

—No me pasa nada, sólo estoy atravesando por una fase temporal de leve desorientación...

—Sí, ya me han dicho que te has olvidado de buena parte de tu vida —contestó Serena acalorada—. A mí no me parece ninguna tontería y creo que es mucho más peligroso de lo que tú te crees. Va a haber empleados y clientes que no vas a reconocer, situaciones que no vas a entender y ocasiones en las que vas a meter la pata. Además, por si no te has dado cuenta, no vas a tener ni idea de lo que has estado haciendo estos últimos cinco años en el trabajo. ¿A quién le vas a confiar tu trabajo para no hacer el ridículo? A nadie, ¿verdad? Tú, Darien, no confías en nadie más que en ti mismo.

Serena se quedó mirándolo con actitud desafiante y se dio cuenta de que Darien se llevaba la mano a la frente y de que le temblaban los labios.

—Siéntate —le dijo acercándose a él y llevándolo hacia la butaca que tenía detrás.

—No necesito...

— ¡Cállate y siéntate! —le ordenó Serena observándolo mientras se sentaba.

—Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza —protestó él.

Demasiado tarde. Serena ya había apretado el mando que avisaba a la enfermera y el doctor Tomoe ya estaba allí.

Darien se había dado cuenta de que su esposa estaba realmente preocupada por él. A aquella mujer se le veía lo que pensaba en la cara. Tenía los ojos llenos de preocupación y se mordía las uñas mientras esperaba a que el médico le dijera algo.

Darien no podía dejar de mirarla. Parecía realmente asustada, hasta el punto de que se estaba estremeciendo. Le debía de haber gritado precisamente por eso. Se veía que lo apreciaba.

«Seguro que aprecia más mi dinero», pensó Darien.

Había visto a muy buenas actrices, pero lo cierto era que cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había salido se hubieran dejado torturar antes de morderse una uña.

Su esposa era más complicada y menos predecible de lo que había imaginado. Bajo aquella fachada femenina se escondía un genio y una pasión exacerbados.

Darien estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres le dijeran a todo que sí, nunca se las había visto con una mujer que se hubiera atrevido a gritarle.

Lo cierto era que jamás discutía con nadie, hombre o mujer; las discusiones no formaban parte de su vida porque nadie quería verlo furioso.

Serena se sentía terriblemente culpable. Darien todavía no se había recuperado del accidente y ella se había enfadado con él. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo?

Normalmente, nunca se enfadaba. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Se había quedado mirándola como si no se pudiera creer que estuviera gritándole. No debía de estar acostumbrado a que nadie le gritara.

Serena tomó aire y lo miró.

Seguía siendo tan guapo, elegante y masculino como hacía cuatro años. Serena recordó el preciso instante en el que lo había visto por primera vez. Fue cuando había entrado hablando por el móvil en la peluquería donde ella trabajaba.

Al ver cómo iba vestido y cómo se comportaba, Serena comprendió enseguida que, como ya les había pasado a otras personas, se había confundido de peluquería porque había una mucho más exclusiva en la misma calle.

En el mismo instante en el que Darien se disponía a irse, algo había hecho que Serena fuera hacia él. ¿Algo? El hecho de que fuera tan impresionantemente guapo que hubiera sido capaz de quedarse una semana sin comer para tener una foto suya.

No podía permitir que saliera de su vida así como así.

—Siga hablando por teléfono mientras le corto el pelo —le había dicho poniéndose delante de la puerta para que no se fuera.

Tal y como había esperado, por no reconocer que había cometido un error, Darien se dejó llevar.

La miró perplejo, pero siguió hablando por teléfono mientras se sentaba y Serena comenzaba a cortarle el pelo.

Cuando terminó, le entregó un cheque y salió del establecimiento. Al mirar el cheque, Serena no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Salió corriendo tras él, pero Darien le dijo que era la propina.

—Es demasiado... —murmuró Serena mientras Darien se encogía de hombros y se introducía en una limusina con chofer.

Serena volvió al presente y vio que Darien había recobrado el color y estaba de nuevo en pie.

—¿No estarías mejor sentado? —le dijo mientras él colgaba el teléfono.

—Nos vamos a casa —contestó Darien ignorando su pregunta.

—¿Doctor? —insistió Serena.

—Lo cierto es que no hay razón física para que su marido siga en la clínica —sonrió el hombre.

—Físicamente estoy muy bien y lo otro... ya se me pasará —anunció Darien muy seguro de sí mismo.

«Nos vamos a casa», había dicho.

¿A qué casa? No era el momento de preguntarlo, delante del médico y de la enfermera, así que Serena no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Darien hasta el ascensor. Una vez en la planta baja, le informaron de que su equipaje ya estaba en el coche que los iba a llevar.

—¿Dónde estabas ayer cuando tuve el accidente? —le preguntó Darien.

—En Londres... eh... tengo un negocio allí —contestó Serena preguntándose qué guión iba a seguir.

Los estaba esperando una limusina de cristales tintados. El chofer se quitó la gorra y les abrió la puerta. Al verse en un coche tan lujoso, Serena tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse con la boca abierta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos casados? —le preguntó Darien.

—Creo que sería mejor que no te diera demasiados datos —contestó Serena.

—Quiero saberlo todo —insistió él poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

Sorprendida por la facilidad con la que la había tocado, Serena se estremeció.

—Tu médico ha dicho que hay que ir diciéndote las cosas poco a poco.

—Eso lo ha dicho el médico, pero yo no opino lo mismo.

—Siento mucho decirte que no pienso arriesgarme a que no te recuperes, así que voy a seguir los consejos del doctor Tomoe —insistió Serena.

—Eso es una tontería.

—Dentro de unos días, habrás recuperado la memoria por completo —le recordó Serena—. Será mucho mejor así.

—¿Y mientras tanto? —preguntó Darien mirándola a la boca y dejándola sin aliento.

Serena sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y la mente se le quedó en blanco.

—¿Mientras tanto? —repitió como un loro.

—Tú y yo —le aclaró Darien mirándola con interés y haciéndola enrojecer—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con una esposa a la que no recuerdo?

—No hace falta que hagas nada. Simplemente, tienes que confiar en ella porque va a cuidar de ti — contestó Serena sintiéndose como una adolescente enamoriscada.

¿Por qué estaba pendiente de todas y cada una de sus palabras? ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Se enfureció consigo misma por ser tan débil. Tenía que apoyarlo como una amiga, nada más. Y nada menos.

—¿Me vas a cuidar? —dijo Darien divertido.

Nadie lo había cuidado en su vida porque no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidara. Jamás había oído algo tan ridículo, pero no dijo nada porque se dio cuenta de que Serena lo había dicho con sinceridad y buena intención.

—Para eso he venido... —contestó Serena sintiéndose fuera de control al tenerlo tan cerca.

Mientras hablaba, Darien le acarició el labio inferior haciendo que la temperatura corporal le subiera por las nubes.

—Estás temblando —murmuró Darien con voz ronca acercándose a ella—. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, esta situación resulta de lo más estimulante.

—¿Cómo dices? —dijo Serena sorprendida.

—Una esposa a la que no recuerdo —contestó Darien—. Una mujer con la que he tenido que compartir mil momentos íntimos, pero que en estos momentos resulta una perfecta desconocida. Es una situación erótica de lo más estimulante, _cara mía_. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?

**eeeehhhhhh? pos se lo tomó mejor de lo que yo esperaba, creo... pero pobre Serena ahora debe fingir ser su esposa, aunque entre ustedes y yo, cuando Darien recupere la memoria, le va a dar algo, y no va a ser lindo, un beso**


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Serena sintió que se ruborizaba de pies a cabeza. ¿Una situación erótica de lo más estimulante? ¿Una mujer con la que había compartido mil momentos íntimos?

Darien se creía que era una esposa normal, claro. ¿Corno iba a imaginar las circunstancias en las que se habían casado hacía cuatro años?

—Es una manera de verlo —contestó intentando que no se le notara lo incómoda que estaba.

—Te sonrojas como una adolescente —comentó Darien divertido.

—¡Sólo contigo! —contestó Serena furiosa porque sabía que estaba como un tomate.

En el colegio, aquella facilidad para sonrojarse le había valido las bromas de sus compañeros. Menos mal que había conseguido controlarlo al hacerse mayor. Sin embargo, parecía que con Darien no le funcionaba.

—No debemos de llevar mucho tiempo casados comentó él abrazándola.

—¡No! —exclamó Serena.

Darien sonrió. Aquella mujer era pequeñita, pero tenía carácter.

—No te preocupes... por besar a mi mujer no voy a recaer.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Serena como una tonta—. No creo que sea buena idea que nos besemos... todavía...

—No pasa nada —insistió Darien divirtiéndose por la preocupación de su esposa ante la posibilidad de que un poco de sexo le sentara mal—. Tómatelo como un experimento. Puede que me haga recordar cosas, _bella mía_.

—Darien...

Serena no quería que se echara atrás, se moría por experimentar lo que una vez le había sido negado, así que ladeó la cabeza y dejó que la besara.

Inmediatamente, sintió que el cuerpo se le convertía en fuego líquido y, al poco tiempo, se encontró gimiendo de placer.

—Hemos llegado a casa —anunció Darien apartándose y mirándola a los ojos.

Sorprendida por su propia reacción apasionada, Serena intentó recuperar la compostura. En lo más profundo de sí, habría preferido que no hubieran llegado todavía. Habría dejado que le hubiera hecho el amor allí mismo, en la limusina, y Darien se debía de haber dado cuenta.

Se sentía avergonzada por haber llegado tan lejos. ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirarlo a la cara? Se había comportado como una muerta de hambre.

¿A qué estaba jugando? Darien se había fiado de ella y, precisamente por esa confianza, ella tenía que comportarse con cabeza y mantener las distancias entre ellos.

Cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta, Serena miró disimuladamente a su alrededor. Darien vivía en una mansión rodeada de altos muros en cuyo vestíbulo había estatuas antiguas, muebles preciosos y suelos de mármol.

Serena notó que el mayordomo que había acudido a darles la bienvenida la miraba con curiosidad.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Darien en ese momento.

Serena lo miró. Había algo que lo había sorprendido.

—Vamos arriba —lo urgió.

Mientras la seguía, Darien se preguntó qué hacía el cuadro, el favorito de su abuelo, en el vestíbulo de su casa.

—Ahora estoy contigo... me acabo de acordar de una cosa —le dijo Serena al llegar a la planta de arriba.

Acto seguido, bajó corriendo las escaleras y fue en busca del mayordomo.

—Hola, debe de estar usted preguntándose quién soy —le dijo en voz baja.

—No, es usted una amiga del señor Chiba— contestó el hombre.

—Bueno... lo cierto es que soy su esposa —confesó Serena—. Me llamo Serena, ¿y usted?

—Yo soy Artemis, señora —contestó el mayordomo visiblemente sorprendido.

—Por favor, Artemis, no quiero que mi marido reciba llamadas de ningún tipo, ni profesionales ni personales.

Artemis la miró con incredulidad.

—Haga lo que le digo —le ordenó Serena.

Acto seguido, volvió junto a Darien, que la tomó en brazos y la besó en la boca.

—¿Darien? —exclamó Serena sorprendida—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Darien se rió de manera sensual y abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal.

—No quiero más interrupciones —contestó.

—Por favor, bájame... —rogó Serena—. Se supone que tienes que descansar.

Darien la dejó en una enorme cama.

—Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, pero contigo, _cara_.

Serena se puso en pie.

—Así no descansarás —dijo sonrojándose.

Darien se desabrochó la corbata y se la quitó.

—Aunque no me acuerde de los últimos cinco años de mi vida, sé que no soy una persona tranquila y que, cuando no estoy trabajando, necesito hacer algo.

—Pero no esto —contestó Serena con la respiración entrecortada—. Crees que te quieres acostar conmigo, pero en realidad no es así, de verdad.

—No me puedo creer que me haya casado con una mujer que le da tanta importancia al sexo —se burló Darien.

—Me preocupo por ti, por eso te lo digo –insistió Serena retorciéndose las manos nerviosa —. Ahora mismo, esto no te viene bien...

—Deja que sea yo el que decida eso —sonrió Darien.

De repente, su sonrisa se tornó una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Serena preocupada.

Darien la miró intensamente.

—Mamoru, mi abuelo, ha muerto... por eso el cuadro de Matisse está en mi casa en lugar de estar en el Castello. ¿Ha muerto?

Serena palideció.

—No me ocultes información —le advirtió su marido.

Serena asintió.

—Sí, lo siento. Tu abuelo murió hace cuatro años...

—¿Cómo murió?

—De un ataque al corazón. Creo que fue muy repentino —contestó Serena rezando para que no preguntara más detalles.

Darien se apartó de ella y se dirigió a los ventanales. Era obvio que quería estar solo, pero Serena intentó acercarse a él.

—Darien... —murmuró sintiendo lástima por él.

—Vete a ver qué hay de cena —contestó Darien secamente.

—Me importa un bledo lo que haya de cena. Por favor, no me apartes de ti. Yo también lo pasé muy mal cuando murió mi abuela...

—No me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos con la gente —le espetó Darien.

—Está bien —dijo Serena saliendo de la habitación enfurecida.

Una vez en el pasillo, se encontró con Artemis y con otro hombre que llevaba su equipaje.

—Señora —le dijo el criado abriéndole la puerta con una inclinación de cabeza.

Serena entró en su dormitorio, una habitación aparte de la de Darien, y se quedó maravillada por los muebles. Sin embargo, el enfado no se le había pasado y, al mirarse al espejo, comprobó que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta como para dejar que una palabra fuera de tono de Darien la pusiera así?

Serena tomó aire para calmarse y siguió a Artemis fuera de la habitación.

—Le agradecería que me enseñara la casa —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaba segura de que Darien comenzaría a recobrar la memoria en un par de días y se preguntó si entonces le agradecería su ayuda.

Si por Artemis hubiera sido, le habría enseñado el interior de todos y cada uno de las despensas de la casa, pero Serena le dijo que se diera prisa. Así, visitó todas las estancias, que eran muchas, y llegaron a la cocina.

Allí, Artemis le presentó al cocinero francés, que le besó la mano y salió al jardín para traerle una flor amarilla que Serena se colocó en el pelo antes de subir a ducharse para bajar a cenar.

Una vez en su habitación, comprobó que le habían deshecho el equipaje y que su ropa ya estaba colgada en el armario. Acto seguido, se dio una ducha de ensueño mientras sonreía ante el lujo que la rodeaba.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, se encontró con que Darien la estaba esperando y aquello la hizo pararse en seco

—Me encanta la rosa que llevas en el pelo —murmuró Darien.

—Me la ha regalado tu cocinero —contestó Serena tocándose la flor.

Darien se había quitado el traje y se había puesto unos pantalones informales y una camisa azul. Estaba tan guapo que Serena no podía parar de mirarlo.

Darien enarcó una ceja. Era obvio que lo que había hecho el cocinero le parecía una impertinencia, pero entendía por qué lo había hecho. Su esposa tenía una piel de porcelana, ojos grises y celestes como una tormenta del norte y una boca tan provocativa como una cereza.

Darien sintió que todo el cuerpo se le tensaba y se preguntó si siempre que la veía la deseaba así porque en aquellos momentos lo único en lo que podía pensar era en zambullirse dentro de aquel maravilloso cuerpo.

Serena sólo llevaba puesto un albornoz y se sintió vulnerable de repente, pero al encontrarse con la acalorada mirada de Darien la timidez se tornó deseo. El fuego abrasador que recorría sus venas era tan intenso que le impedía moverse.

El ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad.

—Te deseo, _cara_ —declaró Darien.

Aquella confesión le hizo sentir placer y dolor a partes iguales. Muchas veces había fantaseado con aquel momento mágico, el momento en el que Darien la miraría milagrosamente como a una mujer deseable.

Y ahora aquel sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. Darien acababa de decir que la deseaba, pero Serena no podía correr hacia él, como hacía en sus sueños, porque en realidad Darien no la deseaba.

Lo que le ocurría era que acababa de expresar un deseo natural por una mujer que en realidad era una ilusión: su esposa, la mujer con la que él creía tener un matrimonio normal y en quien creía que podía confiar.

Pero Serena no era esa esposa, sólo era una mujer a la que Darien había pagado para que se casara con él, una mujer que no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Y, para colmo, no era de su clase social ni tenía tanto dinero como él.

—Serena... —dijo Darien frunciendo el ceño al verla dudar.

—No tenemos este tipo de relación —protestó Serena.

Darien la tomó de la muñeca.

—No te entiendo...

Serena sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, pero sabía que tenía que renunciar a aquello por el bien de Darien.

—Mira, no es importante, así que no te debes preocupar por ello. No soy una persona importante en tu vida y, cuando recuperes la memoria, te darás cuenta de que estoy diciendo la verdad y yo me alegraré de no haber bajado la guardia.

Darien la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué has hecho para que te trate así?

—¡No he hecho nada! —se defendió Serena.

Darien le apretó la muñeca sin darse cuenta.

—Me estás haciendo daño...

Darien la soltó inmediatamente y le pidió disculpas, pero no olvidó de lo que estaban hablando.

—Explícame eso que has dicho de que no eres una persona importante en mi vida.

—Te pasas el día entero ocupado con el trabajo y no sueles reparar en mí —murmuró Serena.

—Si me has sido infiel, dímelo, haz el equipaje y vete.

—No digas tonterías, por supuesto que no te he sido infiel —contestó Serena dándose cuenta de que en lugar de ayudarlo a estar tranquilo lo estaba preocupando cada vez más.

—Los hombres de mi familia tenemos la mala costumbre de casarnos con mujeres infieles— apuntó Darien con brusquedad—. Claro que tampoco dudamos mucho en divorciarnos.

—Me lo tomo como una advertencia —contestó Serena intentando sonreír y entrando en el baño.

Una vez a solas, Darien recordó lo que Serena le acababa de decir y no daba crédito.

«No tenemos este tipo de relación».

«No soy una persona importante en tu vida».

«Te pasas el día ocupado con el trabajo y no sueles reparar en mí».

¿Pero qué clase de matrimonio tenían? ¿Y por qué tenían habitaciones separadas? ¿Lo habría elegido él? Por lo que Serena había dicho, su relación era lo que Darien quería que fuese.

Aquello lo enfurecía pues suponía un fracaso y la palabra fracaso no iba con él. Él era perfeccionista, pero parecía que su matrimonio estaba muy lejos de ser perfecto. Su esposa acababa de sugerirle que era un adicto al trabajo indiferente a sus necesidades.

Le costaba creer que no se acostaba con ella, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía pensar? Tal vez, por eso se había sentido tan sorprendida cuando la había besado en la limusina. Darien recordó que tras la sorpresa había llegado la pasión y se dijo que todo tenía solución.

Serena se puso una falda negra por encima de la rodilla y un top verde y llamó a su hermana, a la que había decidido contarle la verdad de su matrimonio con Darien cuando todo aquello terminara.

Cuando bajó, Artemis la acompañó al comedor, en el que lucía espléndida la luz de las velas y en cuya mesa se había dispuesto una magnífica vajilla de porcelana, una estupenda cristalería y una preciosa cubertería de plata.

—Esto es precioso —le estaba diciendo Serena al mayordomo cuando llegó Darien.

—¿Qué celebramos?

—Que te han dado el alta —contestó Serena levantando su copa de vino con manos temblorosas.

—Se me ha ocurrido un tema de conversación normal —le informó Darien—. Háblame de tu familia.

A Serena no le importaba hablarle de los suyos, así que se sentó dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche en Francia cuando yo tenía dieciséis años —explicó—. Mi hermana, Rini, tenía once.

—¿Y quién se hizo cargo de vosotras?

—La prima de mi padre —contestó Serena omitiendo que aquella había sido una etapa de su vida espantosa—. Ahora, mi hermana está en un internado.

—¿Aquí, en Suiza?

—No, en Inglaterra.

—¿Y tienes más familia?

—No. Tenía a mi abuela, pero murió. Era italiana y ella me enseñó a hablar italiano.

—¿Y por qué no hablas en italiano conmigo?

—Porque lo entiendo casi todo, pero me da vergüenza hablar...

—Ha llegado el momento de cambiar eso —declaró Darien con decisión.

—No sé —insistió Serena—. ¡Ya te reíste una vez de como hablo italiano! Me dijiste que parecía una paleta porque muchas de las palabras que usaba ya estaban obsoletas.

—Estaría tomándote el pelo, _cara_ —contestó Darien.

No, no le estaba tomando el pelo. En realidad, Darien se había enfadado porque la peluquera había entendido una conversación en italiano que él creía confidencial.

—La verdad es que terminamos discutiendo, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Era mejor permanecer en silencio y concentrarse en la comida, que estaba deliciosa. Serena tomó tres copas de vino, pero no tomó café y anunció que se iba pronto a la cama porque estaba muy cansada.

—Pero si no son ni las ocho —apuntó Darien con amabilidad.

—Nunca me acuesto tarde —contestó Serena poniéndose en pie.

Darien también se puso en pie y la tomó de la mano.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta que debes contestar.

Serena lo miró asustada.

—¿A quién se le ocurrió que durmiéramos en habitaciones separadas?

—A ti —contestó Serena pensando que era la única respuesta lógica.

Darien sonrió y Serena sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Cuando Darien le soltó la mano, dio un paso atrás y, aunque le temblaban las piernas, consiguió darle las buenas noches e irse a su habitación.

Diez minutos después, con los dientes ya cepillados y la cara limpia de maquillaje, Serena apagó la luz y se metió en la cama con un suspiro, pero lo cierto era que no tenía sueño y, sin poder evitarlo, recordó los primeros encuentros con Darien.

Se había enamorado de un hombre que nunca la había invitado a salir. Había vuelto aproximadamente una vez al mes a la peluquería donde ella trabajaba. Al ver la limusina que tenía y las propinas que dejaba, la dueña de la peluquería había insistido en atenderlo personalmente la próxima vez que fuera, pero para sorpresa de Serena Darien había insistido en que quería que lo atendiera ella.

—¿Te acordabas de cómo me llamaba? —le preguntó emocionada.

—No, pero le he dicho cómo eras.

—¿Y cómo soy?

—¿Siempre hablas tanto?

—Si me dices cómo me has descrito, me callo.

—Bajita, con los labios pintados de morado y botas de pocero.

Desde luego, no era una descripción que halagara precisamente a una mujer, pero a los cinco minutos Serena ya se había olvidado y le estaba preguntando cuántos años tenía e intentando averiguar si estaba casado o no.

Darien nunca hablaba con ella, pero no le importaba que ella hablara. Cuando le preguntó cómo se ganaba la vida, él contestó que trabajaba en un banco. Poco después, Serena vio en el periódico que Darien no trabajaba en un banco sino que era el dueño del Banco Chiba.

En otra de sus visitas, Serena lo había oído hablar por teléfono lamentándose de la muerte de su abuelo y de la posibilidad de perder el hogar familiar, que adoraba. Cuando colgó el teléfono, ella se ofreció a casarse con él para impedir aquello.

—¿Por qué no? —había insistido roja de la cabeza a los pies cuando él la había mirado con las cejas enarcadas.

No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para hacer una sugerencia parecida, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer o a decir lo que fuera con tal de que Darien se fijara en ella.

—Se me ocurren muchas razones —contestó él con dureza.

—Seguramente porque eres un hombre muy prudente que se dedica a complicar las cosas —insistió Serena—. Lo cierto es que tienes un problema sencillo de resolver porque lo único que necesitas es una esposa de mentira para que no te quiten tu casa y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.

—No voy a seguir hablando de este tema contigo. Además, te has metido en una conversación privada.

—Entonces, pídele a alguna amiga que te ayude. No seas tan orgulloso —le había aconsejado Serena.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar italiano como una paleta?

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué le pasa a mi italiano? —le había espetado Serena ante aquel insulto.

—Utilizas palabras arcaicas y expresiones de la Edad Media —rió Darien.

—¡A veces, eres increíblemente maleducado!

—Has interrumpido una conversación confidencial y me has propuesto algo completamente fuera de lo normal —contestó Darien a modo de disculpa—. ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera?

—Sólo quería ayudarte...

—¿Por qué? No nos conocemos de nada.

—Tienes razón —contestó Serena dolida pero encogiéndose de hombros—. No he dicho nada.

—Cuando te enfadas te pones fea.

—¿No hay nada en mí que te guste? —preguntó Serena con esperanza.

—No —contestó Darien con sequedad.

—Venga, seguro que sí —insistió ella.

Darien sonrió, algo que hacía en contadas ocasiones, y Serena sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, pero allí se terminó todo.

Tres semanas después, la llamó por teléfono y la citó en el restaurante de un hotel, pero para que no se hiciera ilusiones le aclaró que iban a hablar de negocios.

Mientras le explicaba las condiciones del matrimonio de conveniencia, Serena se dio cuenta de que se le había quitado el apetito. Cuando Darien le ofreció una ingente suma de dinero como compensación a aquel favor que estaba dispuesta a hacerle, Serena se negó.

—Piénsalo detenidamente y ya hablaremos.

—Si hubiera querido dinero, no me habría ofrecido a hacer esto. No me parece bien aceptar dinero por casarme. Tú lo único que quieres es no perder la casa que ha pertenecido a tu familia durante generaciones y a mí no me parece bien aceptar dinero para hacerte ese favor.

Sin embargo, durante los siguientes días se lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que el dinero que Darien le ofrecía les haría la vida más fácil a su hermana y a ella. Podrían mudarse a un barrio mejor y podría abrir su propia peluquería para estar más tiempo con Rini.

Al final, Serena acabó aceptando una décima parte de la cantidad que Darien le había ofrecido en un principio. En cuando aceptó el cheque, se dio cuenta de que había perdido su respeto.

Serena suspiró, pues el pasado ya nadie podía cambiarlo y volvió al presente. Unos segundos después, oyó una puerta que se abría y Darien encendió la luz.

Serena se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras le apartaba la colcha y la tomaba en brazos.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó mortificada.

—A partir de ahora, vamos a dormir juntos, _cara_ —contestó Darien llevándola a su dormitorio.

—No me parece una buena idea —murmuró Serena.

**Y para las que tenían curiosidad de como fue que se conocieron y se casaron, pues ya vieron, Serena se enamoró a primera vista, y aunque según ella solo lo va a cuidar en lo que se recupera, sin meterse con el ni nada, como que me late que no le va a funcionar, pobre Darien porque está mas perdido que el hijo de la llorona, y en parte se siente mal por que cree que su matrimonio es un fracaso por su culpa, pero bueno, ya veremos que pasa ahora, un beso**


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Darien dejó a Serena sobre la cama. El deseo le sonrojaba las mejillas y el camisón azul que llevaba no era precisamente modesto. Lo cierto era que a Serena le gustaba llevar lencería refinada estando sola porque la hacía sentirse una mujer glamurosa, pero no estaba acostumbrada a tener público, así que se apresuró a sentarse y taparse las piernas con la sábana.

Darien se desabrochó la camisa y se quitó los zapatos. Serena se quedó sin aliento. Se dijo que debía apartar la mirada, pero no pudo. Tenía veintitrés años y nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo. Jamás había estado a solas en la misma habitación con un hombre.

¿Por qué? Porque seguía siendo virgen. En cierto sentido, estaba convencida de que seguía siéndolo precisamente porque había conocido a Darien y había decidido que quería lo que no podía tener.

A los diecinueve años había descubierto que el deseo físico cortaba como un cuchillo y aniquilaba el raciocinio y el orgullo. Aunque cuando se conocieron él no sentía por ella lo mismo que ella por él, cuando se separaron Serena había comparado a todos los hombres que habían aparecido en su vida con Darien.

Ninguno había dado la talla.

—Me voy a duchar, _bella mía_...

—No soy guapa, así que no me llames así —contestó Serena apartando los ojos de aquellos músculos perfectos y bronceados.

Darien se arrodilló junto a la cama y la miró.

—Si te digo que eres guapa es porque lo eres —le aseguró.

—Pero...

—Tienes un cuerpo precioso...

—Soy bajita...

—Sí, pero tus curvas son maravillosas. Desde que te he visto, he querido agarrarte en brazos y depositarte en mi cama y aquí estás.

Darien se puso en pie y se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones.

—Deberías descansar —insistió Serena apartando la mirada muy a su pesar.

—Duérmete y deja de discutir —rió Darien.

Se reía, sonreía. Parecía feliz y aquello a Serena se le hacía extraño. Se giró y se dijo que no pasaba nada por compartir la cama. Además, era una cama grandísima, pero... ¿y si Darien se acercaba a su lado en mitad de la noche y se ponía cariñoso?

¿Lo rechazaría? Sabía que no. Lágrimas de rabia se incrustaron en sus ojos y parpadeó furiosa para acabar con ellas.

La voz de su conciencia le recordó que Darien recuperaría la memoria pronto y Serena se preguntó cómo se sentiría si hubiera habido algo físico entre ellos para entonces. Era un hombre soltero y sofisticado y seguramente el sexo para él no sería nada serio. Si ella conseguía comportarse de manera también casual, Darien creería que para ella tampoco había significado nada.

Serena se dio cuenta de repente de que estaba intentando convencerse a sí misma de que no pasaría nada por acostarse con Darien.

—¿Sigues despierta, _cara_?

Al oír su voz, Serena sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y lo miró.

Sólo llevaba una toalla anudada a la cintura y las gotas de agua le resbalaban desde el pelo y le caían por el torso.

Serena asintió bajo la atenta mirada de Darien, que se sentó en el borde de la cama y apartó la sábana.

—Quiero verte —le dijo con voz ronca.

Serena sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

—Quiero verte toda... —añadió Darien.

Serena iba a decir que no, de verdad, iba a negarse, pero entonces cometió el error de mirarse en aquellos impresionantes ojos azules y perdió la razón.

—Darien...

—Me encanta cómo dices mi nombre —contestó eI besándola en los labios con delicadeza.

Acto seguido, su lengua pidió paso y se introdujo en su boca. Serena no pudo evitar gemir y acariciarle el pelo.

—Tienes una boca increíble —dijo Darien tomándola en brazos y colocándola a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

—No deberíamos... —le advirtió Serena sorprendida—. No podemos hacerlo.

—¿Ah, no? —contestó Darien desabrochándole el camisón y dejando sus pechos al descubierto—. Santo cielo... eres preciosa...

Serena se sonrojó de pies a cabeza mientras Darien jugueteaba con sus pezones. Se sentía intimidada y emocionada a la vez por sus caricias. En ese momento, Darien inclinó la cabeza y sus labios siguieron el mismo rastro que sus dedos.

—Oh... —exclamó Serena sorprendida mientras una deliciosa sensación, entre placentera y dolorosa, se apoderaba de ella.

Era una sensación que nacía en el pezón y viajaba por todo su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna. Serena dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro en señal de rendición.

—Desde que te vi en la clínica, he soñado con este momento, con tenerte en mi cama —confesó Darien—. ¿Ocurrió lo mismo cuando nos conocimos?

—Nunca me lo has dicho —murmuró Serena escondiendo el rostro en su hombro.

—Así que no comparto mis secretos cuando me despierto a tu lado, ¿no?

—Oh...

Darien la apoyó contra las almohadas para poder admirarla y besarla bien. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Serena movía rítmicamente las caderas, sonrió satisfecho.

—Me deseas, _bella mía_.

Era inútil negarlo. Serena sentía todo su cuerpo en tensión, jamás se había sentido tan viva. No podía pensar con claridad, sólo podía sentir. Alargó el brazo para atraerlo hacia ella.

—No tengas prisa —dijo Darien con voz sensual mientras le quitaba el camisón y se fijaba en los rizos rubios de su pubis.

—Darien...

Al saberse imperfecta y no pudiendo aguantar el escrutinio, Serena se dio la vuelta y se tapó con la sábana. Acto seguido, Darien se puso en pie y se quitó la toalla. Lo que vio dejó a Serena sin aliento.

Darien estaba completamente excitado.

Sin darle importancia, se tumbó junto a ella en la cama y Serena creyó que se iba derretir de deseo.

—Te deseo —rugió Darien besándola con fuerza—, pero también quiero atormentarte de placer...

Serena se regocijó al sentir el peso de su cuerpo encima, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó con pasión. Aquellos besos y aquella situación eran mucho mejor de lo que jamás había soñado.

Lo cierto era que se sentía perdida en un nuevo mundo de sensualidad y Darien no hacía más que hacerla gozar acariciándole los pechos.

—Me gusta mirarte —le dijo.

Serena sintió una punzada de deseo entre las piernas que la hizo abrir los ojos y, comprendiendo su deseo, Darien le tocó la entrepierna, descubrió la humedad que allí se escondía y recorrió la entrada de su cuerpo haciéndola gemir.

—Darien, por favor... —le rogó Serena completamente excitada.

Darien accedió a sus deseos y se introdujo en su cuerpo.

—Estás muy tensa, _cara mía_ —rugió de placer mientras Serena se sorprendía ante aquella invasión.

Darien volvió a intentarlo y aquella vez consiguió llegar al centro de su cuerpo. Serena gritó de dolor y se le saltaron las lágrimas.

Darien se quedó mirándola fijamente con incredulidad.

—¿Eres virgen o son imaginaciones mías?

El cuerpo de Serena se estaba ajustando al invasor y el dolor había remitido. Siempre había soñado con que Darien fuera el primer hombre con el que se acostara y lo había conseguido, así que no podía permitirse parar ahora.

—No sabía que iba ser así... no pares...

—Mi esposa es virgen... —comentó Darien algo nervioso.

Serena le pasó los brazos por el cuello invitándolo a seguir.

—Por favor...

Darien volvió a introducirse en su cuerpo y pronto sus caderas se acompasaron en cíclicos movimientos que los llevaron a convulsionarse hasta alcanzar el clímax.

Sorprendida por aquella sensación, Serena se dejó caer contra las almohadas y se quedó en silencio. Se dio cuenta de que no debería haberse dejado llevar y de que, además, al haberse acostado con Darien se había entrampado ella sólita.

No se había dado cuenta de que Darien se iba a percatar de que era virgen y aquello no encajaba, pues se suponía que era su mujer.

En ese momento, Darien la abrazó y la miró a los ojos.

—Eres increíble... —comentó—. ¿Cómo es posible que fueras virgen?

Serena palideció y se dio cuenta de que Darien se estaba preguntando si se acababan de casar. Estaba tan avergonzada que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Se había vuelto loca?

—Estás muy callada... —comentó Darien.

—¡Me muero por ducharme! —exclamó Serena levantándose de la cama de un salto.

Lo único que podía pensar era en huir, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda y se arrodilló en el suelo con poca gracia para recoger su camisón y ponérselo a toda velocidad.

Una vez vestida de nuevo, recobró la compostura y salió de la habitación con dignidad. Darien la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Qué quieres que me pase? —contestó Serena forzando una sonrisa y volviendo a su habitación para encerrarse en el baño.

¿Qué iba a pensar Darien de ella cuando recupera la memoria? La vergüenza se apoderó de ella. Le iba a parecer una mujer patética por haberse acostado con él en aquellas circunstancias.

Quizás, se diera cuenta de que sólo una mujer completamente enamorada se entregaría precisamente en aquellas circunstancias porque la desesperación la llevaría a agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo.

En cualquier caso, le iba a parecer patética y aquello la mortificaba.

En la habitación de Darien sonó el teléfono y Artemis lo informó en tono poco menos que confidencial de que tenía una visita.

—¿De quién se trata? —preguntó Darien mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

El mayordomo no quiso decírselo por teléfono, así que Darien se vio obligado a bajar.

—¿A qué viene tanto misterio? —le preguntó a Artemis en tono seco.

—Ha venido a verlo la señorita Saori Duroux —contestó el mayordomo.

Darien apretó las mandíbulas porque aquel nombre no le decía nada y aquello lo frustraba sobremanera.

—¿He hecho mal en dejarla entrar? —se lamentó Artemis.

Darien se preguntó por qué habría de haber hecho mal el mayordomo en dejar entrar a aquella mujer, pero el orgullo le impidió confesarse con un empleado, así que no dijo nada.

Se limitó a pasar al salón de las visitas donde Artemis había alojado a la invitada. Se trataba de una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, muy guapa, que fue hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Te haces una idea de lo preocupada que me tenías? —preguntó aquella fémina de cuerpo escultural—. Habíamos quedado ayer y, como no apareciste, pensé que estarías demasiado ocupado, pero cuando me enteré de que habías tenido un accidente decidí venir.

Desconcertado por su saludo, Darien se apartó de ella y la miró con recelo.

—Como puedes observar, no hay motivo de preocupación. Estoy muy bien.

—No seas tan frío conmigo —protestó Saori.

—¿Estoy siendo frío? —preguntó Darien para ganar tiempo. ,

La modelo hizo un puchero y lo miró de manera provocativa.

—Está bien —suspiró—. No debería haber venido porque sé que crees que tu amante debe ser ultra discreta, pero no estamos en el siglo XIX.

Darien consiguió mantener la compostura ante aquella revelación. Entonces, comprendió por qué Artemis no sabía si había hecho bien dejándola entrar. Saori Duroux era su amante y tenía la caradura de ir a su casa a pesar de que sabía que era un hombre casado.

Por desgracia, la conducta de su amante le revelaba que su propia conducta para con su mujer no debía de haber sido muy acertada.

Era obvio que, antes del accidente de coche, no había prestado atención a su matrimonio ni a su mujer.

—Tienes razón. Creo que hubiera sido mucho mejor que no hubieras venido —le espetó—. Ya que estás aquí, aprovecho para decirte que nuestra relación ha terminado.

Saori lo miró enfadada mientras Darien se disculpaba con el único objetivo de que aquella mujer saliera de allí antes de que Serena se enterara de su presencia. No le estaba gustando nada enterarse de que su vida era un caos.

¡Ahora comprendía por qué Serena se mostraba tan tensa con él!

¿Sabría que existía Saori? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ése debía de ser el motivo por el que su matrimonio no se había consumado. ¿Se había negado Serena a acostarse con él mientras tuviera una amante?

Sin duda, aleccionada por el doctor Tomoe, su esposa no había querido darle ninguna información que lo pudiera preocupar.

Si no hubiera sido por lo nerviosa y confundida que la había visto después de haberse acostado con ella, habría pensado que seguía siendo virgen porque se acababan de casar.

Lo cierto era que seguía siendo virgen porque él era un bastardo. Inmediatamente, se sintió culpable, algo que era nuevo para él.

Los hombres de su familia se enorgullecían de ser personas honestas, eran sus mujeres las que eran infieles, ambiciosas, promiscuas y débiles. Sin embargo, Serena no era así en absoluto.

Saori intentó hacerlo cambiar de opinión y, al ver que no lo conseguía, lo acusó de ser increíblemente cruel e insensible.

Darien no contestó.

Al final, Saori se dio por vencida y salió al vestíbulo justamente cuando Serena bajaba las escaleras buscando a Darien. Se quedó petrificada en el sitio, observando a aquella belleza de cabellera castaña y piernas tan largas como todo su cuerpo.

¿Habría ido a ver a Darien? ¿Sería su novia? ¿Cómo demonios no se le habría ocurrido pensar que Darien pudiera tener novia?

Confusa y nerviosa, Serena se apresuró a volver a la cama. Antes de quedarse dormida, pensó que, si Darien hubiera tenido una mujer en su vida, su tía no se habría puesto en contacto con ella.

Diez minutos después, Darien observaba a su esposa dormida.

Tenía las pestañas pegadas y los ojos algo hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando. Se maldijo a sí mismo y recordó que nunca se había preocupado demasiado por los sentimientos de las mujeres que lo rodeaban.

Jamás se había enamorado de ninguna y siempre había sido el que había puesto punto final a las relaciones, pero aquella mujer era diferente porque era su esposa y la estaba haciendo infeliz.

Serena no se merecía aquello.

No le había hablado de Saori y eso quería decir que era una mujer razonable. Darien decidió no hablar de aquel tema tampoco. Había cosas de las que era mejor no hablar.

Lo único que importaba era que Serena era su esposa. Darien decidió que aquél era un buen momento para comenzar de nuevo...

Cuando Serena se despertó, sintió un desconocido dolor entre las piernas y recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Consultó el reloj y comprobó que era más de mediodía. Había tenido pesadillas y no había dormido bien. Se levantó de la cama recordando la cara de Darien mientras hacían el amor.

Se estremeció. Pensar en él hacía que le fallaran las piernas.

Lo que más le gustaba era poder fingir que Darien era su hombre. Era ridículo, pero era su sueño hecho realidad.

La noche anterior se había arrepentido por haberse acostado con él, pero ahora, mientras abría las cortinas, decidió que no era para tanto.

Se había acostado con él, sí, pero no creía que para Darien aquello hubiera sido demasiado importante. Al fin y al cabo, no se acordaba de ella, pero no había perdido el tiempo. La había llevado a su cama en cuanto había podido y lo cierto era que Serena no se arrepentía.

Para ser completamente sincera consigo misma, se moría de ganas porque aquello volviera a repetirse, por volver a sentir aquel extraordinario placer.

¿Se había vuelto loca? No, estaba desesperadamente enamorada de aquel hombre y no se podía imaginar compartir algo tan íntimo con otro que no fuera él.

¿Qué había de malo en querer tener unos cuantos buenos recuerdos para el futuro? Cuando Darien hubiera recuperado la memoria y se hubiera deshecho de ella, al menos tendría los recuerdos para seguir viviendo.

Además, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de encontrar a otro hombre pues Darien era superior a todos. Por eso no se había enamorado nunca y nunca volvería a enamorarse.

En aquel momento, oyó un ruido a sus espaldas mientras se pintaba los labios en el baño.

—Ah, eres tú —murmuró al ver entrar a su marido.

—Dormilona —contestó él.

Serena se quedó mirándolo a los ojos por el espejo.

—A ti no te hacen falta esas cosas —le aseguró Darien frunciendo el ceño y mirando la increíble colección de maquillajes que Serena tenía—. Tíralos.

—Me gusta pintarme —contestó Serena con actitud desafiante porque no le había gustado que le hablara en tono tan dominante.

—Pues a mí, no —le informó Darien.

—Me alegro entonces de que no te maquilles —bromeó Serena.—No me gusta lo que es falso.

Serena terminó de pintarse los labios de color fresa y le sonrió.

—Eres un hombre increíble... pero demasiado controlador y mimado...

—¿Mimado? —repitió Darien estupefacto.

—Estás acostumbrado a dar órdenes a todo el mundo, al servicio de tu casa, a los empleados de tu banco, a todo el mundo. Cualquiera diría que te vas a cansar cualquier día de dar órdenes, pero parece que cada vez te gusta más.

—Expresar mis preferencias no es lo mismo que dar órdenes —contestó Darien con frialdad.

—Hablas en un tono que parece que das órdenes, pero te advierto que no voy a dejar de pintarme porque a ti no te guste el maquillaje. El traje que llevas es muy bueno, pero muy aburrido. ¿Lo vas a tirar a la basura porque a mí me parezca de hombre mayor?

—Es perfecto para ir al banco —contestó Darien.

—Pero ahora no estás en el banco —le recordó Serena mirándolo provocativa.

Darien se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y la agarró de las caderas.

—Estás muy graciosilla esta mañana...

Serena lo miró a los ojos y Darien la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Me excitas —confesó—. Si las doncellas no estuvieran en tu habitación haciéndote el equipaje, te tomaría aquí mismo. Me encantaría hacerlo de manera salvaje y rápida y creo que a ti también te iba gustar, _bella mia_.

Serena se sonrojó. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, pero le había gustado. Le temblaban las piernas. Estaba completamente excitada. De hecho, los pezones amenazaban con taladrarle la camiseta.

—Creo que podría hacerlo sin estropearte el maquillaje —añadió Darien.

—No lo dudo...

—Pero creo que me voy a esperar a que te lo quites —sonrió mirándola con pasión.

—¡Pues vas a esperar sentado! —exclamó Serena mortificada por su burla y apartándose de él.

Lo miró de nuevo y se lanzó.

—Anoche vi a una mujer salir del salón y me estaba preguntando quién era...

—¿Qué mujer? —contestó Darien algo tenso.

—Tenía el pelo largo y era muy guapa.

—Ah, sí... —dijo Darien encogiéndose de hombros—. Es una empleada.

Serena sintió un tremendo alivio. Había sido tonta por sentir miedo por el mero hecho de ver a una mujer guapa en su casa.

En ese momento, una de las doncellas reclamó la atención de Darien.

—Serena, la doncella me está diciendo que no encuentra tu ropa —le dijo Darien—. Por lo visto, aquí no hay más que un par de trajes.

Serena se quedó de piedra. Obviamente, Darien esperaba que tuviera una impresionante colección de ropa, como todas las mujeres de hombres ricos.

¿Cómo demonios le iba a explicar que los armarios y los cajones estuvieran vacíos?

—Decidí hacer limpieza —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero es que me está diciendo que sólo tienes dos vestidos, _cara_.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada.

—Tal vez, me excedí un poco...

Se hizo el silencio y Serena se puso cada vez más nerviosa.

—Voy a tener que ir de compras —murmuró mirándolo.

—Cualquiera diría que has estado viviendo en otro sitio —comentó Darien.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?

—Explícame, entonces, por qué los armarios están vacíos.

Serena tomó aire.

—Tuvimos una discusión estúpida porque no te gusta cómo visto y me enfadé tanto contigo que lo tiré todo —le explicó.

—Conociendo el genio que tienes, te creo —sonrió Darien.

—¿Por qué están haciendo las doncellas mi equipaje? ¿Dónde vamos?

—Al Castello Chiba.

**En la torre! Darien tenía una amante, y ahora se siente el triple de culpable que antes, cuando recupere la memoria va a querer la cabeza de Serena en una bandeja por desorganizarle la vida, que irá a pasar ahora que se van al castello, será que recuperará la memoria?**


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

El castello Chiba era un castillo medieval que se alzaba sobre un remoto valle cerca de la frontera italiana.

Lo rodeaba un precioso lago de aguas cristalinas en las que se reflejaba su inmensa silueta y los picos nevados que lo circundaban.

Tanto el edificio como los alrededores eran increíbles y Serena entendió inmediatamente que Darien hubiera estado dispuesto a casarse con ella con tal de no perder aquel lugar.

El helicóptero que habían tomado en Ginebra aterrizó en el helipuerto que había junto al castillo. Darien la ayudó a salir del aparato, la agarró de la mano y la condujo hacia el interior.

De repente, Serena se dio cuenta de que fruncía el ceño ante la claridad del día.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansado —contestó Darien molesto por no estar en plena forma—. Es que esta mañana me he ido a trabajar a las cinco...

—¿Cómo? —lo interrumpió Serena parándose en seco.

—Yo soy el Banco Chiba. El banco no funciona sin mí —contestó Darien bruscamente—. Tenía que familiarizarme con lo que ha pasado recientemente, asegurarme de que las operaciones siguieran sin mí y ocuparme de lo que no entendía.

—¡No me puedo creer que hace tan sólo veinticuatro horas que tu médico te dijo que necesitabas reposo absoluto y tú ya hayas ido a trabajar al amanecer! —le espetó Serena.

—He hecho lo que debía hacer.

Serena lo miró y vio que estaba apretando los dientes. Aquel hombre era un cabezota redomado, pero parecía agotado.

—No respetas tu salud.

—¿Te crees que puedo desaparecer como si nada? —le contestó Darien entrando en el castillo—. Tenía que dar una explicación. De lo contrario, el pánico hubiera dañado a mi empresa.

—¿Y qué les has dicho?

—Les he dicho que, como consecuencia del accidente, veo doble y que tengo que descansar la vista. Así, mis secretarias me han dado toda la información que les he pedido sin sospechar nada.

—Muy listo —concedió Serena admirada.

—Además, les he dicho que iba a aprovechar para disfrutar de unas bien merecidas vacaciones con mi esposa.

—¡Dios mío! Los habrás dejado con la boca abierta...

Serena estaba convencida, después de haber visto la reacción de Artemis, de que excepto su tía Setsuna nadie debía de saber que estaba casado.

Por tanto, oír hablar de ella así, de repente, debía de haber sido una conmoción para sus empleados.

—Sí, se han sorprendido porque nunca me suelo ir de vacaciones —admitió Darien—. Por cierto, deberías haberme consultado antes de decirle a Artemis que no me pasara llamadas.

Serena se sonrojó.

—Hubieras dicho que querías hacerte cargo de ellas —se defendió.

—Me ha parecido una buena idea a corto plazo —contestó Darien saludando con respeto a Florenza, el ama de llaves que había salido a recibirlos—, pero no vuelvas a dar órdenes en mi nombre sin habérmelo consultado primero.

Serena abrió la boca para defenderse, pero Darien le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callara. Serena se estremeció.

—Sabes que tengo razón...

—No, no lo sé. ¿Qué te pasa?

Darien se quedó mirándola unos segundos y arrugó el ceño.

—Saliste corriendo a la calle detrás de mí...

Serena no comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo, pero, al ver que se secaba el sudor que le corría por la frente, se asustó.

—Darien, por favor, siéntate.

—No... —se negó Darien agarrándola de la cintura—. Vamos arriba a hablar de esto en privado.

—¿Hablar de qué? —murmuró Serena nerviosa.

Entonces, lo comprendió.

«Saliste corriendo a la calle detrás de mí».

—Has recordado algo —le dijo tensa—. Has recordado algo sobre mí.

—Ha sido como si alguien me hubiera puesto una fotografía vieja delante —le explicó Darien abriendo una puerta con impaciencia—. Querías devolverme la propina que te había dejado...

—Sí... —contestó Serena retorciéndose los dedos. Darien la miraba atónito.

—¿Por qué te había dejado una propina? ¿Era una broma nuestra o algo así?

Serena palideció. Entre ellos se estaba abriendo un abismo imposible de cerrar. Darien estaba empezando a comprender que ella no pertenecía a su privilegiado mundo.

—Te había cortado el pelo —le explicó.

—¿El pelo? —repitió Darien estupefacto. Serena apretó los labios y asintió. —Soy... peluquera. Aquella vez en la que me diste esa propina fue la primera que nos vimos.

—¡_lnferno_! ¡Recuerdo perfectamente lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo en ese preciso instante! Estaba completamente excitado —admitió Darien con brutal sinceridad—. Quería meterte en la limusina, ir a un hotel y no salir en todo el fin de semana.

Serena se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Bueno, por lo menos no le estaba mintiendo. Por una parte, era halagador que la hubiera encontrado atractiva, pero Serena no se sentía halagada. Se sentía furiosa.

¿Y después de ese fin de semana qué? Nada, ¿verdad? Para él, sólo habría sido una fresca con la que pasar un par de noches. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que se hubiera ido con él si no lo conocía de nada?

¿Qué la estaba llamando?

De repente, sintió una inmensa angustia. Lo cierto era que, tal vez, se hubiera ido con él. No el primer día, por supuesto, pero si Darien se lo hubiera pedido más adelante habría accedido porque estaba completamente anonadada con él y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de estar a su lado.

Incluso acostarse con él.

Sintió que la rabia hacía que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

—Perdón, no debería haber dicho eso —se disculpó Darien apoyándose en la pared.

Obviamente, estaba agotado.

—No te preocupes, no soy una mujer débil —mintió Serena intentando sonar natural—. Por favor, túmbate un rato. Estás muy cansado.

Darien se aflojó la corbata y se desabrochó la camisa mientras avanzaba hacia el dormitorio contiguo.

—Creo que voy a llamar al médico —dijo Serena desde la puerta.

—¡No me pasa nada! —le espetó Darien—. Deja de darme la lata.

Serena lo observó mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama y apoyaba la cabeza sobre las almohadas. Ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos.

Serena cerró las persianas y lo miró. Darien extendió una mano hacia ella en un gesto reconciliador.

—Deberías saber, _cara mia_, que tomo mis propias decisiones.

—Ningún problema —le aseguró Serena con ternura sentándose en el borde de la cama y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

No, que Darien tomara sus propias decisiones no era ningún problema siempre y cuando coincidieran con las conclusiones de Serena.

—Lo que te he dicho... recordar así, de repente, me ha pillado por sorpresa y he sido un bestia.

—No digas eso —contestó Serena con ternura—. Has sido un poco brusco, eso sí, pero te perdono porque sueles ser el hombre más romántico del mundo.

Darien le soltó la mano y abrió los ojos.

—¿Romántico? —sonrió—. Me estás tomando el pelo...

—No, de eso nada —le aseguró Serena.

Darien le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la agarró con fuerza.

—Quédate hasta que me duerma.

Serena estuvo a punto de preguntarle si su madre solía hacer eso, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo. Era imposible que tuviera recuerdos así de su infancia pues su madre se había fugado con su amante cuando Darien sólo tenía un año y no la había vuelto a ver.

Serena esperó a que se durmiera y bajó a hablar con el ama de llaves. A continuación, comió en un delicioso comedor lleno de flores.

A pesar de que el entorno era increíble, ella sólo podía pensar en Darien y en lo difícil que iba a ser volver a casa sin él, habiéndolo perdido para siempre. Ya había empezado a recordar, así que aquello era imparable.

Cuando el doctor Tomoe le había dicho que la amnesia de Darien iba a ser temporal y que pronto recobraría la memoria, Serena había pensado que el médico era demasiado optimista, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía razón.

Darien no iba a tardar en recordar los cinco años que se le habían borrado y dejaría de necesitarla. ¿Es que acaso la había necesitado en algún momento? ¿No había sido ella la que se había hecho aquella ilusión?

Volvió junto a él después de comer y se sentó en una silla a observarlo mientras dormía. Se dijo que su relación tenía que ser estrictamente platónica. ¿Qué pensaría de ella cuando hubiera recuperado la memoria?

¿Le parecería extraño que se hubiera acostado con él? Tal vez, ni le importara.

«Es un hombre», le dijo una voz interior.

Efectivamente. Darien no iba a pasarse mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre ella. No, lo único que iba a querer iba a ser volver a su vida normal. Seguro que se sentiría muy aliviado de saber que estaban casados sólo por conveniencia.

Seguro que se reiría.

Serena abrió los ojos y vio que estaba tumbada en la cama. Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y recortaban la silueta de Darien, que la estaba mirando.

Estaba desnudo y junto a ella. —¿Qué hora es? —murmuró Serena sorprendida de verse de nuevo en la misma cama que él.

—Las siete y cinco —contestó Darien—. He dormido un montón y me siento muy bien.

—No recuerdo haberme metido en la cama... —No te metiste tú. Te quedaste dormida en la silla —le explicó Darien—. No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, _cara_. Sé cuidarme solo.

Serena sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y se encontró acercándose un poco más a él. Presa del pánico, pensó que aquello era como estar poseída. «No más sexo», se recordó sentándose. Sin dudarlo, Darien la agarró, la volvió a tumbar y la miró con intensidad.

—Usted no se va a mover de aquí, señora Chiba.

Que la llamara así no hizo sino dolerle.

—Pero...

—Estás muy inquieta hoy —rió Darien colocando un muslo entre sus piernas—. No puedes levantarte hasta que yo te dé permiso.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que lo deseaba con todo su cuerpo. Mientras lo pensaba, Darien la besó con sensualidad y, al percibir su deseo, el de Serena se acrecentó sobremanera.

Darien la miró y, al ver que estaba igual que él, comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones. Serena sintió una punzada entre las piernas y el instinto le hizo echar las caderas hacia delante.

—Me deseas —dijo Darien muy satisfecho.

—Sí... —admitió Serena.

¿Cómo era posible que no fuera capaz de resistirse a él cuando había tomado la firme decisión de hacerlo?

Se moría por besarlo y su cuerpo echaba de menos aquellas manos expertas que sabían darle placer. Aquello aplastó a la vocecita que le decía que no estaba actuando con prudencia.

Serena lo besó con pasión, metió los dedos entre su pelo y le acarició los hombros. Le lamió el torso y sintió que el deseo era superior a sus fuerzas.

—Te deseo —rugió Darien tumbándose sobre ella y penetrándola sin previo aviso.

La sorpresa se tornó placer rápidamente y Serena sintió un vivo fuego entre las piernas. El éxtasis se había apoderado de ella y no dejaba sitio para la vergüenza ni el orgullo.

Serena alcanzó el clímax con un grito y, pocos segundos después, Darien la siguió. Serena sintió lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, se apoyó en los almohadones y abrazó a Darien, que la besó lentamente mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Lo miró y se maravilló ante su belleza masculina al tiempo que una inmensa oleada de amor y de aprecio por él se apoderaba de ella.

Los ojos de Darien se miraron en los suyos y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando con ternura, pero aun así Serena no quiso negarse el placer de mirarlo.

Era increíblemente guapo.

—Me dejas sin aliento... —susurró con voz trémula acariciándole los labios.

Darien le agarró la mano y le miró los dedos sorprendido.

—¿Y tú alianza?

Serena se quedó helada.

—Yo... eh... nunca he querido llevarla... —improvisó.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Darien con curiosidad.

Serena se sonrojó.

—Yo... bueno, siempre me ha parecido que las alianzas estaban pasadas de moda y no me apetecía llevarla.

—No me gusta —opinó Darien sin dudarlo—. Eres mi esposa y quiero que lleves alianza.

—Me lo pensaré —contestó Serena sintiéndose fatal consigo misma por mentirle de nuevo.

—No, no hay nada que pensar. Te voy a comprar una alianza y la vas a llevar. Se acabó la discusión —sentenció Darien levantándose de la cama y poniéndose los calzoncillos.

Se paró cuando estaba cruzando la habitación, se giró hacia ella y la miró con intensidad.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, todavía no me has dicho por qué seguías siendo virgen —le espetó.

—Y no pienso decírtelo si me hablas en ese tono —contestó Serena sentándose y tapándose con las sábanas.

—Tarde o temprano, me lo dirás —insistió Darien. Serena lo miró furiosa y le habló en italiano.

—¡De eso, nada! Cuando recuperes la memoria, te darás cuenta de que mi falta de experiencia no es ningún misterio.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Además, te va a dar igual! —le aseguró Serena.

—¿Me gustaría saber por qué me casé contigo?

Serena se quedó de piedra.

—Te casaste conmigo por las mismas razones por las que se casa cualquier hombre con cualquier mujer —murmuró Serena.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me enamoré de ti?

—Yo no he dicho eso... —contestó Serena—. Bueno, sí, te enamoraste de mí—añadió decidiendo que era mejor darle la razón y dejar el tema.

Darien dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿Quería un cuento con final feliz?

—¿Por qué no? —se defendió Serena.

—Por nada —contestó Darien tomándola en brazos—. Si me enamoré de ti, seguro que fue porque te gustaba ducharte conmigo —bromeó.

—¿Me estás retando? —contestó Serena.

.

.

.

Mientras desayunaban en una preciosa terraza cuajada de flores de vivos colores, Serena le preguntó a Darien por la historia del castillo, un hogar que era obvio que adoraba.

Intentó no pensar en las mentiras que le había contado pues Darien había parado de hacer preguntas y ya no parecía preocupado por su relación.

El doctor Tomoe le había dicho que no debía decirle nada que pudiera preocuparlo, así que había hecho lo correcto, ¿no?

Serena se dijo que por un par de mentirijillas no pasaba nada.

—Te he preparado una sorpresa —le dijo Darien al terminar de desayunar.

—¿Qué sorpresa?

—Se me ocurrió que ya iba siendo hora de poner solución al problema de tu vestuario —contestó abriendo la puerta de un salón.

Darien había invitado a varios diseñadores de ropa para que acudieran al castillo con una selección de sus colecciones.

Serena se encontró rodeada de modistos que le tomaban medidas. Estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que Darien se gastara una fortuna en comprarle ropa? Era imposible pues había visto con sus propios ojos la poca ropa que tenía.

Minutos después, la pusieron de nuevo ante su marido vestida con un traje de falda y chaqueta a la última moda.

Darien la miró atentamente. El color aguamarina ensalzaba la blancura de su piel y las prendas, tanto la falda como la chaqueta, realzaban su figura.

—Impresionante —le dijo al oído.

Por primera vez en su vida, Serena se sintió el centro de atención. Al ver que Darien la miraba con aprobación, dejó de pensar en sus imperfecciones.

Estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma y se olvidó de que siempre había pensado que le faltaba altura y le sobraban curvas.

A partir de aquel momento, se probó varios conjuntos encantada. Se vio con un delicioso vestido de fiesta, un increíble traje pantalón y una serie preciosa de vestiditos de diario que hicieron las delicias de Darien. También había bolsos y zapatos a juego.

Aquello era maravilloso. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Todas aquellas personas se habían puesto de acuerdo para que ella jugara a lo que más le había gustado jugar de pequeña: a disfrazarse.

En pocas horas, tenía más ropa de la que había tenido jamás. Se dio cuenta de que no le iba a dar tiempo a estrenar muchas de las cosas que Darien le había comprado, pero se dijo que, cuando se hubiera ido, Darien podría devolverlas.

No pudo negarse a adquirir también varios camisones y conjuntos de lencería.

—Me parece que me estoy pasando —dijo de repente.

—Eres mi esposa y quiero que tengas todo lo que te guste —contestó Darien.

Serena sintió que algo se le retorcía en el corazón y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Serena?

—Eres demasiado generoso —contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero tú sabes cómo darme las gracias, ¿verdad? —sonrió Darien con malicia y sensualidad.

Serena sintió que el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Aquel hombre era tan guapo que la hacía estremecerse. Tenía un poder sobre ella que la acongojaba y la atraía a la vez.

—Si no lo sabes, ya te daré yo alguna pista, _bella mia_ —añadió.

Serena tuvo que apretar las piernas, sorprendida por la intensidad de su reacción física ante sus palabras.

Darien se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Al sentir su potente erección, Serena se sonrojó y deseó sentirlo dentro de ella inmediatamente.

—Estás preciosa con esa ropa, pero me gustaría que te la quitaras —le dijo Darien.

Serena se apartó de él e hizo algo que jamás hubiera soñado con hacer. Se quitó la blusa, se bajó la cremallera de la falda y dejó que cayera al suelo.

—Me parece que me casé contigo porque no dejas de sorprenderme —comentó Darien abrazándola con fuerza y besándola con pasión.

—Es preciosa —dijo Serena—. No sé qué decir... no me lo esperaba.

Mientras Darien le colocaba en el dedo anular la delicada alianza de platino, ella lo miraba con gratitud.

Una alianza. Aquel detalle le había llegado al corazón porque Darien quería que llevara algo que significaba que estaban casados.

—No te voy a fallar, _cara_ —dijo Darien mirándola a los ojos—. Quiero que nuestro matrimonio vaya bien.

Aquello hizo que el velo de fantasía en el que Serena estaba viviendo se cayera. Llevaba cuatro días sin pensar en el futuro, disfrutando del presente, del tiempo que pasaba con Darien.

Estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Incómoda por su sinceridad y herida por lo que sabía que no podía tener, Serena desvió la mirada y miró a su alrededor.

Hacía un día maravilloso y el paisaje era espectacular. Estaban sentados en una terraza de piedra de un exclusivo restaurante situado en el lago de Lucerna. El cielo estaba despejado y la pintoresca ciudad medieval estaba a sus pies.

—Serena...

En ese momento, un hombre fuerte y rubio se acercó a ellos.

—¿Darien? —le dijo con alegría.

Darien sonrió y se puso inmediatamente de pie para saludarlo. Serena reconoció inmediatamente a Andrew Furuhata, uno de los testigos de su boda. El pánico se apoderó de ella y el intenso escrutinio del abogado la paralizó.

Aquel hombre sabía que no era una esposa de verdad, que se había casado con Darien a cambio de dinero.

¡Debía de estar atónito de verlos juntos en Suiza!

**Se le armó a Serena! Andrew llegó y el sabe la verdad, esperemos que no se la diga a Darien de sopeton, aunque es cierto que la forma de actuar de Serena no a sido la mas adecuada, ya que le a mentido a Darien acerca de todo, pero y aunque suene tonto, ella esta realmente enamorada de él y por el recuerdo que acaba de recuperar Darien ella no le era indiferente, si el no le quiso hacer caso fue por snob, no por que no le atrajera, ya veremos que les pasa a estos dos ahora, un beso**


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Serena sentía que el corazón le latía aceleradamente, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía más remedio que intentar salir bien parada de aquella situación.

—Reika y yo estamos con unos amigos —le estaba diciendo—Andrew a Darien, que estaba saludando a la preciosa y embarazada pelirroja que estaba junto al abogado.

Darien miró a Serena, que se apresuró a ponerse en pie a pesar de los nervios.

—Serena... —la saludó Andrew con una tibia sonrisa que la hizo estremecerse—. Me alegro mucho de verte.

Serena sintió que las piernas le fallaban como si estuviera ante su verdugo, pero Darien le preguntó algo y comenzaron a alejarse para hablar de sus cosas.

Inmediatamente, la esposa de Andrew se acercó a Serena.

—Soy Reika, la mujer de Andrew —se presentó con frialdad.

—Sí —contestó Serena muy nerviosa sin saber qué decir.

Miró a Darien y a Andrew y se preguntó de qué estarían hablando. No podía soportar aquella situación, así que puso una excusa y huyó al baño.

¿Cómo se atrevían Andrew y Reika Furuhata a mirarla como si fuera una delincuente? Se dio agua fría en las muñecas e intentó controlar sus emociones.

Había hecho lo que había hecho por el bien de Darien. ¿Le estaría contando su abogado en aquel preciso instante que su matrimonio había sido de conveniencia?

Al salir del baño, Andrew la estaba esperando.

—¿A qué juegas? —le preguntó—. Darien me acaba de contar por qué no lo hemos visto después del accidente.

—Me alegro de que se haya confiado a alguien más —murmuró Serena preguntándose si Darien ya se habría enterado de que no era la esposa que él creía.

Sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies.

—No me trates como si fuera idiota —le espetó Andrew—. Ayer me llamó el jefe de seguridad de Darien para preguntarme qué debía hacer. ¡Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que te habías presentado en la clínica diciendo que eras la señora de Chiba! No es coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado aquí. He interrumpido mis vacaciones para venir a Suiza. ¿Te creías que te ibas a salir con la tuya, que ibas a poder engañarlo?

Serena se estremeció. ¿Darien tenía un jefe de seguridad? Debía de ser extremadamente discreto pues ella no se había dado cuenta de su existencia.

—Yo no estoy engañando a nadie —se defendió—. ¿Le has contado a Darien la verdad sobre nuestro matrimonio?

—¿En un restaurante? No, llamaré a su casa esta tarde.

Serena cerró los ojos desesperada.

—Deja que se lo cuente yo —le suplicó—. Déjame hasta mañana...

—No, tienes hasta esta noche. Es tiempo más que suficiente y, si no cumples tu promesa, se lo contaré yo.

—No soy como tú crees —se defendió Serena—. Lo quiero. Siempre lo he querido...

—Lo que tú quieras —la interrumpió el abogado—. Jamás te perdonaría esta traición.

Serena volvió junto a Darien completamente aturdida. En aquel momento, Reika le estaba pidiendo que diera un discurso en un evento de caridad. Andrew llegó a los pocos segundos y Darien dijo que llegaban tarde a una cita y le indicó a su mujer que se fueran hacia la limusina.

—Andrew estaba raro —le comentó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué estaba tan incómodo contigo?

—Ya lo conoces —murmuró Serena.

—Sí, lo conozco bien y por eso precisamente sé que se le da muy mal disimular. He sentido cierta falta de respeto hacia ti y me parece ofensivo.

Serena se sintió culpable. No dijo nada porque le pareció que, dadas las circunstancias, no había nada que decir.

Darien era un gran observador y se había dado cuenta de la hostilidad de su abogado, pero pronto recobraría la memoria y entendería por qué Andrew había sido incapaz de disimular su desprecio.

Una mezcla de miedo y de desesperación se apoderó de Serena. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Darien que su matrimonio no era un matrimonio de verdad?

Cuando la limusina paró ante una exclusiva peluquería, Serena recordó que el día anterior había pedido hora allí para que le quitaran las puntas rosas porque le parecían demasiado juveniles.

« ¿Por qué no eres sincera contigo misma?», le dijo la voz de su conciencia.

Lo cierto era que quería que le quitaran los reflejos rosas en un intento por estar más elegante para Darien, pero ya no importaba.

—¿Serena? —le dijo Darien.

—¿Le podrías decir al conductor que diera una vuelta? —contestó ella tan confusa que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

No quería separarse de él pues durante una semana había sido tan ingenua como para dejarse llevar por la situación. Había vivido su sueño. Había fingido ser la verdadera esposa de Darien y había sido inmensamente feliz, más feliz de lo que jamás había imaginado porque el hombre del que estaba enamorada la trataba como si fuera la mujer con la que se había casado.

Sin embargo, la verdad era que ella no era la mujer que Darien quería y que, por mucho que lo deseara, jamás lo sería.

Andrew Furuhata había roto su patética burbuja y le había dejado claro que había gente a la que no le parecía bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus intenciones siempre habían sido buenas.

¡Jamás hubiera hecho daño a Darien porque lo adoraba!

Recordó cómo la había mirado el abogado y se estremeció. Su mundo de fantasía, el que sólo habitaban Darien y ella, se había roto y estaba extremadamente confundida.

—¿No quieres ir a la peluquería? —le preguntó Darien algo impaciente.

Serena se preguntó qué iba a pensar aquel hombre de carácter tan fuerte cuando se enterara de su engaño. ¿La despreciaría como le había dado a entender Andrew?

Aquella idea le dolía sobremanera, pero a medida que iban pasando los segundos se dio cuenta de que aquello tenía que terminar.

Aquello había ido demasiado lejos desde el mismo instante en el que había dejado que Darien le hiciera el amor.

—¿Y bien?

—No, ya he tomado una decisión y voy a ir a la peluquería —contestó Serena intentando sonreír mientras lo miraba.

Separarse de él era terrible, pero Serena debía hacerlo, así que lo besó con un fervor agridulce y salió del coche.

—He pasado unos días maravillosos... —murmuró colgándose el bolso del hombro.

Aislada del familiar ruido de la peluquería, Serena se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento de salir de la vida de Darien.

Debía irse cuanto antes. ¿Para qué iba a volver al castillo? ¿Para contarle lo que había hecho? Si lo hacía, lo único que iba a conseguir era desencadenar una desagradable discusión que no iba a beneficiar a ninguno.

Serena decidió que sería más fácil irse directamente a Londres. Por suerte, llevaba el pasaporte en el bolso, así que, en cuanto terminara de arreglarse el pelo, se iría al aeropuerto de Lugano.

Le dejaría una carta explicándoselo todo en la limusina. Aquello le pareció lo más razonable. **(ok nunca me meto en las historias pero lo que esta apunto de hacer esta chica es una cobardía y eso si me enoja, no importa sus buenas intenciones)** Cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho, se iba a enfurecer y probablemente iba a pensar que le había tomado el pelo.

Entonces, la buena opinión que tenía sobre ella se iba a desvanecer e iba a quedar destrozada.

Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Había acudido en ayuda de Darien, pero había dejado que sus ganas por que la relación entre ellos fuera de determinada manera la cegara.

Tenía que pagar por su error y el precio iba a ser muy alto pues no iba a volver a ver a Darien jamás.

.

.

.

—¿Todavía no te has tomado un descanso? —le preguntó Monica Witherspoon a Serena.

—No tengo hambre —contestó Serena dejando una pila de toallas limpias junto a los lavabos.

—Pues deberías tenerla —le contestó su ayudante preocupada—. No puedes trabajar tanto con el estómago vacío. Pareces agotada.

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien —le aseguró Serena tapando todos los frascos de champú como si le fuera la vida en ello.

En cierta medida, así era. La actividad la mantenía viva pues, cuantas más cosas hiciera, menos tiempo tenía para pensar.

Era consciente de que tenía ojeras y de que no estaba en su mejor momento porque no estaba durmiendo bien y se le había quitado el apetito. Era increíblemente infeliz, pero no le gustaba compadecerse de sí misma, así que estaba intentando comportarse con normalidad.

Lo que estaba hecho, hecho estaba. Hacía dos semanas que había vuelto de Suiza. Darien había sido el centro de su vida durante siete días, pero no iba a volver a verlo y debía aprender a vivir sola.

Sin embargo, la lección más dura de asimilar era que lo que había vivido con él en aquella semana había sido falso e irreal.

—Ha llegado tu cliente de las once —murmuró Monica—. Es un hombre increíblemente guapo. Qué suerte tienes.

Serena levantó la cabeza. Darien estaba en el centro de la peluquería. Al verlo, el champú se le cayó por el lavabo.

La impresión de verlo la hizo ahogar un grito de sorpresa y lo miró con una intensidad que la hizo marearse. Llevaba un impecable traje azul y miraba a un lado y a otro como si intentara reconocer la peluquería.

Se giró hacia ella y sus miradas se encontraron. Acto seguido, se dirigió a ella.

—¿Eres mi cliente de las once? —susurró Serena.

Darien asintió y la miró de una manera que hizo que Serena se sonrojara. Llevaba una camiseta de algodón blanca y unos pantalones de camuflaje que le colgaban de las caderas.

Aquella irónica inspección hizo que se diera cuenta de lo imperfecto que era su cuerpo y de lo bien que Darien lo conocía. Algo había cambiado en él, pero Serena no sabía qué era.

Lo único que sabía era que se sentía avergonzada.

—Vámonos a otro sitio porque tenemos que hablar —murmuró Darien.

Sin saber por qué, Serena sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

—Yo... eh... tengo que trabajar —murmuró sintiéndose increíblemente cobarde.

—_Bene_... entonces, supongo que no te importará que tus empleadas y tu clientela oigan lo que te tengo que decir —contestó Darien con frialdad—. Para empezar, te diré que no me impresiona el negocio que has puesto con mi dinero.

Serena se estremeció. Obviamente, Darien había recuperado la memoria. Ahora, recordaba todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos en el pasado.

Nerviosa, se giró hacia Monica y le pidió que se encargara de la peluquería hasta la hora de comer.

—Vamos arriba —le dijo a Darien—, ¿Cuándo has recobrado la memoria?

—Cuando te fuiste. Creo que eso me ayudó. Al fin y al cabo, me tenías viviendo una vida que no era la mía —contestó Darien con ironía.

Serena palideció y abrió la puerta de su apartamento con manos temblorosas.

—Me sorprende que hayas venido, creí que no querrías volver a verme.

Darien no dijo nada. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta y a mirar a su alrededor con cara de asco.

—Eres más pobre de lo que yo creía. Este sitio es un basurero —dijo con frialdad—. Ahora entiendo que cuando la idiota de mi tía Setsuna se puso en contacto contigo desde el hospital la tentación de aprovecharte de mi accidente pudiera contigo...

—¡No fue así! —se defendió Serena—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Me preocupé por ti. ¡Creí que te podías morir!

Darien había tomado una carta que había sobre la mesa y la estaba leyendo.

—Debes dinero...

Avergonzada al darse cuenta de que era la carta que el banco le había enviado pidiéndole que reembolsara el descubierto que tenía en su cuenta, se la quitó de las manos.

—¡Métete en tus asuntos!

—Todo lo que a ti respecta es asunto mío —declaró Darien.

Serena no sabía qué se proponía, pero estaba dispuesta a defenderse.

—Te voy a explicar por qué le debo dinero al banco. Me gasté todo lo que tenía en un billete de ida y vuelta a Suiza y en pagarles las horas extras a mis empleadas para que me cubrieran mientras estaba fuera. Mi sueldo no da para extravagancias así.

Darien enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tu única excusa para meterte en mi cama sin pensártelo es que no tienes dinero?

Serena apretó los puños.

—Fuiste tú el que me metió en tu cama...

—Claro, y tú no querías, ¿verdad? —se burló Darien—. Eres una timadora profesional que sabía en todo momento lo que estaba haciendo. Sabías perfectamente que consumando el matrimonio podrías pedir una jugosa pensión cuando nos divorciáramos.

Serena se quedó de piedra. Aquello la hizo sentirse terriblemente humillada.

—No te voy a pedir nada ni ahora ni nunca. No entiendo por qué piensas eso de mí. ¿Te parece un delito querer verte cuando me dijeron que habías tenido un accidente? Ya te dije en la carta que te dejé que lo sentía mucho...

—¿Te refieres a las cuatro líneas que me escribiste? —contestó Darien riendo con sarcasmo—. En esa carta no me aclarabas nada. Te limitaste a desaparecer sin ninguna explicación.

—Cuando llegó el momento, la verdad es que no supe qué decirte —murmuró Serena.

—¿No supiste decirme que había estado compartiendo mi cama con una fresca mentirosa?

—¡No me insultes! —se defendió Serena enfadada.

—Eres una actriz maravillosa, _bella mia_ —insistió Darien mirándola con dureza—. Sabías cómo llegar a mi corazón... ¡Te pasaste una semana entera confundiéndome, ocultándome las respuestas cada vez que te preguntaba algo!

En un arrebato de cólera, Serena le lanzó la taza que había sobre la mesa.

—No fue así. ¡Yo no hice eso!

Darien enarcó una ceja al ver que la taza se estrellaba contra la pared.

—Te comportas como una niña pequeña, pero eso a mí no me importa. Tampoco me emocionan las lágrimas, te lo advierto.

—¡No pienso llorar por ti! —le gritó Serena—. ¡Me tendrías que torturar para conseguir que derramara lágrimas por ti!

—No puedo soportar las lágrimas, las escenitas ni las vajillas volando y, ante todo, prefiero que arreglemos estos asuntos en privado. Si haces esto en público otra vez, te mato.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué dices «otra vez»?

Darien se sacó algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Era una hoja de una revista y Serena se reconoció rápidamente en la fotografía. Estaba llorando a mares mientras iba hacia el aeropuerto de Lugano y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del fotógrafo.

—¿Qué dice? —le preguntó a Darien porque el pie de foto estaba en francés.

—«Mucho dinero no da la felicidad» —tradujo Darien.

Serena se cruzó de brazos.

—Siento mucho haberte avergonzado, pero eso demuestra que no lo pasé bien cuando lo nuestro terminó...

—¿Lo nuestro? —le espetó Darien—. ¿Quién creó esa situación? ¿Quién dijo que era mi mujer? ¿Quién mintió para meterse en mi casa y en mi vida?

—Mira, intenta entenderme —contestó Serena—. Me dejé llevar por la situación. Cuando llegué a Suiza, creía de verdad que estabas muy mal y quería verte. Además, me habían dicho que habías preguntado por mí...

—¿Por qué demonios iba a preguntar por una mujer a la que no había visto en casi cuatro años y que no significaba nada para mí? ¿Cómo iba a preguntar por alguien si estaba inconsciente?

Serena asimiló aquella información con disgusto. Nunca se había parado a pensarlo. Era cierto. Si estaba inconsciente, era imposible que hubiera preguntado por ella.

¿Le habría mentido su hermana? ¿Lo habría hecho con buena voluntad para que se fuera a Ginebra para estar al lado de su marido?

«Una mujer que no significa nada para mí». Las palabras de Darien resonaron en su cabeza. Las acababa de decir. Eso era lo que pensaba de ella.

¿Y qué se esperaba? Durante una semana, su comportamiento había hecho que Darien creyera que la quería y por eso se había mostrado tierno con ella, pero eso ya había terminado.

Serena decidió no dejar que el dolor se apoderara de ella e intentó volver a lo que estaba diciendo antes de que Darien hubiera hablado con aquella cruel sinceridad.

—El doctor Tomoe me dijo que no te contara nada que pudiera preocuparte.

—¿Por eso me dejaste creer que estaba casado? ¿No te parece que eso puede ser muy preocupante para un hombre que cree que es soltero? —le espetó Darien.

—Espero que aprecies tu libertad ahora que sabes que nunca la perdiste.

—Yo nunca perdí mi libertad, me la robaste tú —contestó Darien mirándola con asco—. Me hiciste creer que eras mi esposa y ahora todo el mundo lo cree así. Lo cierto es que, sobre el papel, soy un hombre casado, así que no puedo negar esos rumores y los periodistas han conseguido sacarte fotos.

Serena se sintió terriblemente culpable.

—Supongo que eso será una vergüenza para ti.

—No es fácil avergonzarme —contestó Darien con sequedad.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró Serena.

—Sentirlo no es suficiente para satisfacerme. Querías ser mi esposa, ¿verdad?

Serena palideció.

—Querías ser mi esposa y no dudaste en mentir para situarte en ese papel —se burló Darien.

Serena se sintió avergonzada y humillada.

—Sé que parece que hice mal, pero...

—No quiero escuchar tus excusas. Parece que hiciste mal porque hiciste mal. Has deshecho mi vida. Dejé a mi amante por ti...

—¿Cómo? —contestó Serena mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—La preciosa mujer que fue a verme a casa… era mi amante y la dejé porque tú me hiciste creer que era un hombre casado.

Serena cerró los ojos.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de creer que un hombre como Darien Chiba no iba a tener a otra mujer en su vida y en su cama? No había querido aceptar aquella posibilidad porque, si lo hubiera hecho, su posición hubiera sido insostenible.

Por eso, había elegido creer que Darien no tenía ningún lío de faldas. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua y tan egoísta? Lo cierto era que le había complicado la vida. La culpa y la vergüenza hicieron que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

—Ahora, mi cama está vacía y quiero que tú llenes ese espacio.

—¿Perdón?

—Vas a volver a Suiza conmigo.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer una cosa así? — dijo Serena sorprendida.

—No tienes opción. ¿Me diste tú acaso opción cuando me hiciste creer que vivía en un matrimonio de cuento de hadas? —le espetó Darien con brusquedad.

Serena palideció como si la hubiera abofeteado y desvió la mirada.

—No se me ocurre una buena razón por la que quisieras que vuelva a Suiza contigo.

—Quiero utilizarte como tú me has utilizado a mí y luego abandonarte cuando me aburra. ¿Te queda claro? —le espetó Darien mirándola con dureza.

—No lo dices en serio —rió Serena.

—Vamos a comer con tu hermana, así que será mejor que hagas las maletas.

Serena se quedó de piedra.

—¿Cómo que vamos a comer con Rini? Su colegio está a varios kilómetros de Londres...

—Mientras tú y yo hablamos, mi chofer ha ido a buscarla.

—¿Por qué ibas a querer comer con mi hermana?

—Tengo mis buenas razones. ¿Te crees que tú eres la única que puede fingir? Yo soy un maestro de la manipulación, _bella mia_. Tu hermana cree que nos hemos reconciliado y está encantada, así que más te vale sonreír y sonreír para que se crea que eres feliz.

—¿Se puede saber cómo demonios has localizado a mi hermana?

—Resulta que me llamó esta semana y se disculpó con ternura por su hostil actitud cuando nos casamos.

—Oh, no... —gimió Serena al darse cuenta de que todo aquello había sido culpa suya.

Tras volver de Suiza, había hablado con su hermana varias veces por teléfono y había esquivado sus preguntas sobre Darien.

—Nunca le conté por qué nos casamos porque me dio miedo...

—¿Miedo de que dejara de respetarte por haberte casado por dinero? —dijo Darien con crueldad—. Para que lo sepas, no le he dicho la verdad. Me dijo que sentía mucho que estuviéramos viviendo de nuevo separados y me preguntó que si era culpa suya.

—¿Y qué le has dicho? ¿Le has dicho que nos hemos reconciliado?

—Efectivamente, nos hemos reconciliado. Vamos a vivir una reconciliación, pero con mis condiciones. Si resulta que es una reconciliación negativa por mi parte ya sabes que te lo has ganado a pulso.

—Después de oírte decir lo que opinas de mí, que crees que soy una persona mentirosa y horrible, estaría loca para irme contigo —contestó Serena.

—Muy bien. Si prefieres, me voy a comer yo solo con tu hermana y le cuento esta preciosa historia desde el principio hasta el final.

—¡Eso sería asqueroso por tu parte! —exclamó Serena horrorizada.

—A diferencia de ti, yo sólo estaría contando la verdad. Me alegro de que te des cuenta de que tu conducta ha sido inexcusable —dijo Darien saliendo de la habitación.

Serena lo siguió.

—Si quieres que te suplique, lo haré, pero no metas a mi hermana en esto...

Darien la miró con sarcasmo.

—Suplicar es de paletos y deberías saber que, cuando yo quiero algo, simplemente lo tomo. Vas a aprender a comportarte como una mujer Chiba y me vas a ahorrar el tiempo y el esfuerzo de elegir a otra amante porque tú vas a asumir ese papel.

—¡No! —gritó Serena.

—Te lo has ganado, pero no te creas que eres indispensable —le contestó Darien con sequedad abriendo la puerta.

—No te atreverás a contárselo a Rini.

—Claro que sí.

—Eso no te beneficiaría en absoluto. ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

—Porque te lo mereces —contestó Darien mirándola con dureza—. Me engañaste e incluso llegué a comprarte una alianza y, antes de darte una patada para que salgas de mi vida, te voy a hacer lo mismo.

—Yo no te engañé... yo no te hice creer...

—Pasará una limusina a recogerte dentro de una hora y media y te dejará en el hotel donde hemos quedado a comer con tu hermana. Nos veremos allí. Tengo que pasar por el despacho primero.

Serena sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

—Si me vuelvo a ausentar de la peluquería, me enfrento a la bancarrota y no me lo puedo permitir porque...

—Yo me haré cargo de tus deudas.

—Tengo doscientas cincuenta libras de descubierto, es cierto que las debo, pero deja de hablar como si...

—Recuerda que soy banquero. Un descubierto que no está autorizado es una deuda.

—No me hagas esto, Darien —dijo Serena desesperada siguiéndolo al descansillo—. Si me voy de Londres, ¿quién se va a encargar de la peluquería?

—Contrata a alguien. Ya me encargaré yo de pagarlo.

Serena vio que Darien comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

—Si utilizas la relación con mi hermana para amenazarme, jamás te perdonaré —le advirtió.

—¿Y te crees que me importa?

Serena se tuvo que apoyar en la pared y tomar aire varias veces para calmarse. No se podía permitir el lujo de correr el riesgo de que Darien le contara todo a Rini.

Estaba segura de que su hermana entendería por qué se había casado por dinero cuando cuatro años atrás su situación había sido tan desesperada, pero se iba a sentir terriblemente dolida porque Serena le había hecho creer que su matrimonio era de verdad.

¿Sería capaz Darien de contarle a su hermana que se habían acostado? Serena se estremeció al pensar en la imagen que sobre ella se podía formar su hermana pequeña. Se suponía que le tenía que dar ejemplo.

Darien había sabido elegir la amenaza que hacía que Serena bailara al ritmo que él tocara.

**Ok, ahora si se fue todo por la ventana, que cuento de hadas ni que ocho cuartos, aunque como dije arriba la forma de irse de Serena fue cobarde, quiza no sabia que decirle, pero al menos siento que le debia la verdad cara a cara no un post-it de 4 líneas, aunque Darien tambien se esta pasando de la raya, ella hizo mal, pero lo que el está haciendo es mucho peor, en especial al querer meter a la hermana pequeña de Serena en el pleito, bueno ya veremos que pasa un beso**


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

—¡Cuánto me alegro por ti! —dijo Rini abrazando a Serena con entusiasmo entre el primer y el segundo plato de la comida—. Cuando empiece la universidad en septiembre, te veré todavía menos y estaba preocupada porque no quería que estuvieras sola. ¿Te parezco una egoísta?

—Claro que no —le aseguró Serena sonriendo todo lo que pudo.

Vivir fuera de casa, había hecho que su hermana fuera una mujer muy independiente y, aunque a veces le dolía un poco, Serena se sentía muy orgullosa de ella.

—Serena necesita divertirse —le dijo Rini a Darien—. Ha renunciado a muchas cosas por mí. Tengo una beca, pero cubre sólo una parte de mis estudios. La otra parte la ha pagado Serena trabajando mucho. Por eso nunca tiene dinero. Cuando me enteré de lo que le costaba mi colegio, intenté convencerla para que me mandara a otro...

—Estabas sacando muy buenas notas y eso es lo único importante —la interrumpió Serena avergonzada por aquella cascada de información que su hermana le estaba dando a Darien—. Rini quiere estudiar Derecho internacional. Se le dan muy bien los idiomas.

Darien le habló en francés y Rini contestó con un acento impecable. Ambos tenían una seguridad en sí mismos que Serena había envidiado muchas veces.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Darien se excusó para hacer una llamada y Serena y su hermana tuvieron unos minutos para estar a solas.

Rini le dijo que tenía que volver al colegio para revisar unos exámenes y que luego se iba a España para pasar las vacaciones en casa de una amiga.

Tras despedirse de ella, Serena y Darien se subieron en la limusina.

—No he terminado de arreglar mis cosas, así que tengo que volver a casa.

—No tenemos tiempo —contestó Darien.

—Tú no, pero yo sí —insistió Serena levantando el mentón—. Cambia los billetes para mañana.

—Nos iremos esta noche.

—No, necesito más tiempo para organizar mis cosas. Prefiero irme mañana.

—No pienso irme de Londres sin ti —le aseguró Darien observando su perfil.

—No quiero ir a Suiza...

—Mentirosa —susurró Darien.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Darien le acarició el labio inferior y Serena sintió que se quedado sin aliento.

—Demuéstrame lo poco que te gusta lo que te hago, _bella mia_ —la retó.

Aunque intentó controlarse, Serena se encontró echándose hacia delante. Aquel hombre la atraía como un imán. Serena se revolvió en su olor y sintió que los pezones se le endurecían.

—No lo estás haciendo bien —la censuró Darien.

—¿Cómo? —contestó Serena con la mente en blanco.

Darien enarcó una ceja y le acarició uno de los pezones, que amenazaba con atravesar la camiseta.

Al sentir sus caricias, Serena gimió y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió una cascada entre las piernas.

Darien deslizó la punta de su lengua por su cuello. Serena quería que la besara. Darien la miró a los ojos y Serena vio deseo en ellos.

—Sí... —le suplicó.

—No —contestó él—. No me gusta el sexo en el asiento trasero de los coches —añadió con desprecio.

Serena sintió que se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza y apretó los puños. Le hubiera gustado abofetearlo, pero se controló a tiempo.

¿Cómo había sido tan débil? Si seguía sirviéndose en bandeja de plata a Darien, no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Nada sería más humillante. Lo cierto era que prefería que creyera que era una cazafortunas.

Al llegar a la peluquería, Monica se tomó un descanso y Serena la reemplazó. Antes de cerrar, Serena le propuso que se hiciera cargo otra vez de la peluquería y su empleada dijo que estaba de acuerdo siempre y cuando contratara a otra persona para que la ayudara.

Contenta porque dejaba la peluquería en buenas manos, Serena fue a casa a hacer las maletas.

A las siete en punto, llamaron al timbre. Ella creía que iba a ser Darien, pero era Seiya, un ingeniero con el que había salido un par de veces el año anterior y del que se había hecho amiga.

—¡Me encanta cómo llevas el pelo! —rió Seiya al fijarse en las puntas negras que hacían contraste con su pelo rubio—. Muy gótico.

—¿Te gusta? —sonrió Serena.

Darien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta y la verdad es que daba igual pues el tinte era temporal y se iría la próxima vez que se lavara el pelo.

—¿Te apetece que hagamos algo esta noche?

En ese momento, Darien entró en el vestíbulo.

—Serena tiene otros planes —declaró secamente.

—¿Y tú eres su secretaria o algo así? —se burló Seiya.

—Soy su marido —sentenció Darien.

Mientras Seiya bajaba las escaleras rojo de ira, Serena se dio cuenta de que no volvería a verlo jamás y miró furiosa a Darien.

—Te has pasado.

Darien la miró con dureza.

—Estaba ligando.

—No estaba ligando y aunque así fuera, ¿a ti qué te importa? —le espetó Serena intentando controlarse pues el chofer de Darien había llegado para llevarse su equipaje.

—Habías quedado con ese hombre para salir esta noche —la acusó Darien mientras iban hacia el coche—. Por eso no te querías ir hasta mañana.

Serena ya se estaba empezando a hartar.

—Tienes razón. Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy una mujer muy demandada. Vas a tener que vigilarme bien día y noche en Suiza. ¿Estás seguro de que merezco la pena?

Darien la agarró de los hombros y la puso contra la pared. Fue un movimiento tan rápido que Serena no pudo evitar ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que no me ha hecho gracia tu comentario? —le dijo Darien—. Ten cuidado. Como te pille ligando con otros hombres, te vas a enterar.

Serena sintió que se le secaba la boca, pero hubo algo en su comportamiento que la excitó. **(ok, está chica es masoquista)**

—Era una broma...

—Que no tiene ninguna gracia.

—Por lo menos Seiya se ha dado cuenta de que me he teñido las puntas —comentó Serena intentando poner una nota de humor.

—Sí, pero no se ha atrevido a decirte que pareces un erizo —contestó Darien bajando las escaleras.

Serena se quedó sin habla.

¿Un erizo? Qué vergüenza.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, se miró en los escaparates de las tiendas y se dio cuenta de lo bajita que era al lado de un hombre tan alto y delgado.

Mientras esperaban para embarcar en el avión privado de Darien, sonó el teléfono móvil de Serena.

Cuando oyó la voz de su amiga Amy, se apartó de Darien para hablar en privado.

Amy y su marido, Taiki Kou, vivían en Italia, pero la llamaba para decirle que iban a ir a pasar el fin de semana a Londres y que querían verla.

—Me pillas en el aeropuerto porque me voy a Suiza —contestó Serena—. Además, te vas a enfadar conmigo porque no te he contado un secreto. Estoy casada...

—¿Casada? ¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Amy sorprendida.

—A mí no me resulta difícil creerlo porque mi marido está ahora mismo escuchando nuestra conversación —contestó Serena mirando a Darien con disgusto—. En cualquier caso, la historia de nuestro matrimonio es...

En aquel momento, Darien le arrebató el teléfono y la dejó con la boca abierta.

—Un cuento con final feliz —dijo a toda velocidad—. Soy el marido de Serena —se presentó—. ¿Y tú quién eres?

Serena tuvo que soportar que Darien charlara un rato con su amiga y que terminara la conversación al anunciar que su avión ya estaba preparado para despegar.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —le espetó Serena furiosa mientras se dirigían a la aeronave.

—No me has dejado otra opción —contestó Darien—. Estabas a punto de soltarlo todo.

—Yo no suelto las cosas así como así —contestó Serena apretando los dientes.

—¿Cómo qué no? Eres el colmo de la indiscreción —le espetó Darien.

Una vez a bordo, Serena avanzó por el pasillo del lujoso avión y se sentó todo lo lejos que pudo de Darien. Estaba furiosa con él por haber intervenido en su conversación y atreverse, encima, a acusarla de ser una chismosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? —le preguntó cuándo ya habían despegado y la azafata los había dejado a solas.

Darien la miró a los ojos tan tranquilo.

—Soy un hombre muy discreto y quiero que lo que hay entre nosotros se lleve con total discreción, así que se han acabado las charlas entre chicas.

Serena giró la cabeza. No solía llorar, pero de repente se encontró con unas tremendas ganas de hacerlo. Tal vez, era porque estaba tan cansada que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

La azafata le preguntó si quería comer y ella contestó que no. Con sólo pensar en comer, se le revolvió el estómago. Lo que realmente quería era discutir con Darien, pero no tenía fuerzas.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se despertó tarde.

Nada más poner un pie en el suelo, decidió que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a Darien con todos los argumentos que no había podido lanzarle el día anterior.

Sin embargo, mientras desayunaba, Artemis le dijo que Darien se había ido al Banco Chiba hacía rato.

Al recordar cómo había llegado a la cama la noche anterior, se sintió terriblemente avergonzada. Se había quedado dormida en el avión, había salido del aeropuerto como una zombie, se había vuelto a quedar dormida en la limusina y había permitido que Darien la llevara a su habitación en brazos.

Nunca se había sentido tan cansada y ahora sentía un inmenso alivio porque había recuperado las fuerzas.

Creyendo que tenía mucha hambre, le había dicho a Artemis que le sirviera un abundante desayuno, pero cuando lo tuvo delante el apetito desapareció de repente.

Apartó el plato y se conformó con mordisquear un cruasán y tomarse una taza de chocolate. Acto seguido, decidió hacer una visita al Banco Chiba.

Se alegró al ver que toda la ropa que Darien le había comprado estaba en su armario y eligió un vestido color burdeos que acompañó con un abrigo de flores.

El Banco Chiba, situado en el centro de la ciudad de Ginebra, era un edificio de dimensiones enormes y diseño contemporáneo.

Cuando llegó y dijo que era la esposa de Darien, se produjo cierto revuelo en el mostrador de la recepción. Un botones la acompañó a la planta ejecutiva y la hizo pasar a un gran despacho.

En su interior la estaba esperando Darien, espectacularmente vestido y apoyado en el borde de la mesa.

—No es el cumpleaños de nadie, así que, ¿a qué se debe esta interrupción?

—Sólo quería hablar contigo.

—Pues haberte levantado antes —le espetó Darien—. Estoy trabajando y no permito que nadie me interrumpa por motivos personales.

—Me parece bien porque esta visita no es personal —lo informó Serena con la esperanza de conseguir su atención.

—Ven aquí, te quiero enseñar una cosa —le dijo Darien en tono autoritario.

Desconcertada, Serena dio un paso al frente y Darien la agarró de la mano,

—¿Dónde me llevas?

Era un baño.

Darien la colocó ante un espejo y se puso detrás de ella. La miró a los ojos a través del reflejo y Serena sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

—¿Que ves? —le preguntó Darien mientras le quitaba el abrigo.

—A nosotros —contestó Serena.

A continuación, Darien le bajó los tirantes del vestido y le dejó los hombros al descubierto. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus caderas y fueron subiendo por sus costillas hasta quedar bajo sus pechos.

A Serena se le paró la respiración. Ya no recordaba por qué había ido al despacho de Darien. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus manos y en su erección.

—¿A ti te parece que esta es forma de vestirse para venir a verme?

—El vestido es un poco atrevido, por eso me he puesto el abrigo —admitió Serena sin aliento.

—Un vestido así con un cuerpo como el tuyo es una provocación.

Serena se apoyó en él y sonrió encantada.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿No era eso lo que querías?

—No lo había pensado, pero supongo que sí.

—Esta escena debería desarrollarse en nuestro dormitorio y no en mi banco.

Ante aquellas palabras, Serena se sintió furiosa. ¡Darien creía que había ido a verlo para seducirlo!

—He venido para mantener una seria conversación contigo —le aclaró poniéndose el abrigo y volviendo a su despacho—. Lo siento mucho si no eres capaz de controlarte por el mero hecho de que una mujer lleve un vestido bonito.

Darien se quedó de piedra.

—Hace casi cuatro años me casé contigo por conveniencia y acepté a cambio cierta suma de dinero —continuó Serena—. Te devolví dos terceras partes de esa cifra cuando me di cuenta de que no lo necesitaba y...

—Un momento —la interrumpió Darien levantando una mano—. ¿Estás diciendo que me devolviste parte del dinero? ¿Cómo?

—Lo volví a depositar en la cuenta desde la que me había llegado y te hice llegar una carta a través de tu abogado.

—Mi abogado ya me advirtió que no me fiara de ti y le partí la nariz la semana pasada —le espetó Darien.

Serena se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.

—¿Le has partido la nariz? ¿Por qué?

—Tuvo la mala suerte de sugerirme que, tal vez, mi esposa no era la que yo creía, pero lo hizo antes de que hubiera recuperado la memoria.

Serena se sonrojó.

—Oh... bueno, volvamos al tema del dinero.

—No me consta que devolvieras una parte de ese dinero.

Serena se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues lo hice. Cuando me di cuenta de que no había necesidad de comprar una casa pues alquilarla era suficiente, sólo me quedé con lo que necesitaba para alquilar un piso y abrir una peluquería en el local comercial de abajo. Aunque a ti te parezca que mi peluquería no es gran cosa me sirve para pagar el alquiler y las facturas y nunca me he quejado.

—¿Adónde quieres ir a parar con esto?

—Cuando mi hermana termine la universidad, puedo vender la peluquería y devolverte todo el dinero que me dejaste. Se me ha ocurrido que, si te prometo que lo haré, estaríamos en paz y podría volver a casa.

—¿Te has vestido así de sexy para venir a hacerme esa oferta?

Serena tomó aire porque era obvio que Darien no se estaba tomando aquello en serio.

—En lo que a mí respecta, esto no es por dinero. Nunca ha sido por dinero. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? —murmuró Darien apoyándose en la mesa de nuevo.

—Entiendo que creas que estoy en deuda contigo y entiendo que no sueles perdonar.

—Se te da muy bien eso de entender —dijo Darien divertido.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué te empeñas en que siga aquí.

Darien sonrió con ironía.

—Tengo mis razones. Para empezar, el poder de hacerte hacer lo que a mí me dé la gana.

— ¡Qué asco! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

—¿No te produjo a ti una satisfacción similar aprovecharte de mi amnesia?

—Yo no soy como tú —le aseguró Serena—. ¡Yo no me aproveché de ti! —añadió dolida—. Yo sólo quería que estuvieras tranquilo y que fueras feliz.

—Te aseguro que fui muy feliz en la cama contigo —sonrió Darien—. En cuanto a eso que has dicho de que te obligo a quedarte aquí, ¿no va siendo ya hora de que te enfrentes a los hechos?

—¿A qué hechos?

—No he tenido que obligarte en ningún momento a acostarte conmigo. Tú también me deseas.

—No lo suficiente como para permitir que me utilices.

Darien deslizó su dedo índice entre los pechos de Serena y se detuvo en su ombligo.

—¿Que necesitarías para que fuera suficiente?

Serena apretó los dientes.

—El sexo no es suficiente.

—Yo podría hacer que lo fuera —le aseguró Darien con voz ronca.

—Me tengo en mucha más estima.

—Hace cuatro años no era así. Si hubiera chasqueado los dedos, habrías venido corriendo.

Serena se quedó de piedra y recordó lo que había pasado años atrás. Entonces, estaba tan desesperadamente enamorada de él que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para estar con él. Saber que Darien se había dado cuenta de ello y, aun así, no había dudado en alejarse de ella le provocó un horrible dolor.

—Canalla —le dijo—. Tú también te sentías atraído por mí y no hiciste nada.

—Fui razonable.

—Tú lo que eres es un esnob —le espetó Serena dolida—. ¡Me apuesto el cuello a que si hubiera sido rica, no te lo habrías pensado!

—Yo no soy un esnob. Tengo expectativas en algunos temas y no me avergüenzo de ello.

—Di lo que quieras, pero yo sé que te sentías atraído por mí exactamente igual que yo por ti —insistió Serena entre furiosa y dolida—. Lo admitiste mientras tenías amnesia.

—Te dejé porque no habrías podido vivir conmigo. Eras demasiado joven.

—Me dejaste porque eres más frío que el hielo.

—¿Ésa es tu definición del sentido común?

—Me dejaste también porque no era de tu clase social.

—Y sigues sin serlo, pero estás aquí —contestó Darien amarrándola de las caderas y apretándose contra ella.

—¿Te crees que besándome vas a conseguir que se me pase el enfado? —le espetó Serena.

Darien la besó de todas maneras y Serena tuvo que apoyarse en sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio.

—Estoy deseando que lleguen las siete —rugió Darien mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Oh...

Serena se dio cuenta de que se suponía que no debería estar besándolo porque estaba furiosa con él. En ese momento, Darien le bajó la cremallera del vestido.

—No... no lo hagas —le dijo sorprendida.

—Demasiado tarde...

Serena se tapó avergonzada y presa del pánico.

—Estamos en un banco... ¡podría entrar alguien!

—La puerta está cerrada con pestillo, así que estamos a salvo —contestó Darien apartándole las manos y observando su atrevido conjunto de lencería—, pero tú no...

Serena intentó apartarse para volver a ponerse el vestido, pero Darien la tomó en brazos con facilidad y la depositó sobre la mesa.

—¡Darien! —exclamó Serena cuando intentó desabrocharle el sujetador.

—Irresistible... —comentó él acariciándole los pezones.

Sus ojos se encontraron y cuando Serena vio el deseo en los ojos de Darien se quedó muy sorprendida. Aquel deseo encendió un fuego en su interior.

Aunque no la quisiera, la deseaba y eso no lo podía negar. Orgullosa, lo tomó de la corbata y tiró de él hacia abajo.

—Me pones a mil —dijo Darien con voz ronca.

Le acarició los pechos haciéndola gemir de placer y jugueteó con sus pezones hasta hacerla jadear. Serena sintió una cascada de líquido caliente entre las piernas y, mientras Darien le lamía el cuerpo entero, Serena dejó de pensar con claridad.

Serena hizo un movimiento hacia adelante con las caderas y en ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono, pero Darien lo desconectó.

Le acarició el pelo y la volvió a besar.

—Te deseo —murmuró Serena.

—No tanto como yo a ti, _bella mía_ —contestó Darien quitándole las braguitas—. Me has enseñado que dos semanas sin ti pueden ser como dos vidas.

Darien le separó las piernas y descubrió su lugar más íntimo. Lo acarició con dedos expertos y, tras colocarla en la posición deseada, la penetró de una sola estocada.

Serena sintió que perdía el control. Aquello era demasiado excitante. El placer era insoportable. Cuando llegó al orgasmo, Darien la besó para que no gritara.

—No me puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto —comentó Darien al cabo de unos segundos mirándola a los ojos—. No puedo creer que estés desnuda sobre mi mesa.

Serena se levantó de la mesa como una gata escaldada y se vistió a toda prisa con manos temblorosas.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a venir a mi despacho —le dijo Darien.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Serena mientras se ponía el vestido.

—Todo esto lo tenías planeado. Has venido a verme con un vestido provocador por algo.

¿De verdad creía que se había cavado su propia tumba? ¿De verdad creía que su idea al venir a verlo era acostarse con él encima de la mesa de su despacho? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

—Desde que me has visto entrar por esa puerta, no has pensado en otra cosa, así que ahora no me eches la culpa a mí —se defendió Serena—. ¿Quién ha cerrado la puerta con pestillo? ¿Quién me ha ignorado cuando le he dicho que estábamos en un banco? ¿Quién ha dicho hace unos minutos que dos semanas sin sexo era como pasar dos vidas privadas de él?

—Serena...

—Y en cuanto tienes lo que querías, me acusas de haber sido yo la que me he abalanzado sobre ti —continuó Serena furiosa yendo hacia la puerta—. ¡En cualquier caso, no te preocupes, no pienso volver a este banco!

Darien le pasó su abrigo.

—Tienes pintalabios en la camisa —le dijo ella con satisfacción.

—¿Podríamos repetir esto?

Serena se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Después de que me hayas acusado de haberlo planeado todo?

—Me encantaría que lo repitiéramos, _cara mia_.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

—No es fácil encontrar un sexo así —murmuró Darien.

Serena palideció. Aquel hombre no tenía sentimientos. Claro que, ¿cómo había podido olvidarse de lo que Darien sentía por ella? La tenía por una cazafortunas mentirosa que se había aprovechado de él en un momento en que era vulnerable.

Vulnerable. Serena estudió a Darien. Un hombre de condición física insuperable, un hombre que la miraba con lujuria, un hombre capaz de acostarse con ella y olvidarla a los dos minutos.

Resumiendo. Un hombre que le podía hacer mucho daño si no tenía cuidado.

—Esto no se va a volver a repetir —le aseguró Serena girándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

—Desde luego, no en las próximas veinticuatro horas porque me voy a Zurich esta noche, así que nos veremos mañana por la noche.

Serena estuvo a punto de decirle que no tuviera ninguna prisa por volver a casa, pero se mordió la lengua porque, después de cómo se había comportado con él hacía unos minutos, le pareció que era mejor guardar silencio.

A salir del despacho de Darien, había unos cuantos empleados de chaqueta y corbata que le hicieron un pasillo para dejarla pasar.

Ella se dirigió al ascensor a toda velocidad pues le parecía que llevaba escrito en la cara lo que acababa de suceder dentro.

Darien había descubierto la combinación mágica para transformarla en una mujer que se comportaba como una fresca. Debería odiarlo por ello, pero al recordar que le había prohibido la entrada en su despacho se dio cuenta de que eso era porque tenía cierto poder sobre él.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió satisfecha.

**Que lío, las cosas van de mal en peor, y Darien está decidido en no creerle nada a Serena, me late que esto solo puede empeorar, un beso**


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Al día siguiente, Serena tampoco tuvo ganas de desayunar. Tenía náuseas y no era la primera vez que le ocurría en los últimos días. ¿Tendría algún virus? Lo cierto era que no se sentía enferma sino, más bien, como si algo no fuera bien.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se estaba comportando de manera extraña. Calculó rápidamente con los dedos y se dio cuenta de que se le había retrasado el periodo. Volvió a contar, pero lo cierto era que nunca había controlado los ciclos y así era imposible tener las fechas claras.

Se dijo que se estaba equivocando, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca había tomado medidas para no quedarse embarazada. Darien tampoco.

Jamás se le había ocurrido que pudiera concebir un hijo. ¿A Darien tampoco se le había ocurrido? ¿Habría asumido que estaba ella tomando la píldora?

No pasaba nada. En el último mes se había acostado con él sólo una vez. Las posibilidades de haberse quedado embarazada eran mínimas. Además, había leído en el periódico que la tasa de fertilidad iba en descenso.

Decidió que el estrés había alterado su ciclo menstrual y que esa misma alteración estaba haciendo que todo su sistema se alterara y ella se sintiera mal.

Esperaría unos días y, si seguía sintiéndose mal, se haría una prueba de embarazo. Mientras tanto, decidió no volver a pensar en ese tema pues no quería volverse loca por algo que no era probable que sucediera.

Artemis le llevó el teléfono. Era Darien.

—Quería haberte llamado ayer por la noche, pero la reunión terminó muy tarde —le dijo su marido.

Serena se enfureció consigo misma por alegrarse de oír su voz.

—No pasa nada. No esperaba que me llamaras.

—Esta noche tenemos una fiesta.

—Vaya, así que, me sacas una noche por ahí por haberme portado bien, ¿eh? —se burló Serena.

—Algo así, pero prefiero que te portes mal —contestó Darien—. Te advierto que no me gustan mucho las fiestas.

Mientras se vestía aquella noche, Serena esperaba con la respiración entrecortada que se abriera la puerta que comunicaba sus dos habitaciones.

Se había puesto un vestido verde con los hombros al descubierto que acentuaba la perfecta palidez de su piel.

La puerta nunca se abrió, así que bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Darien en el vestíbulo.

—Estás muy bien —le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con interés.

Serena se sonrojó.

—No hace falta que parezca que estás sorprendido.

—Se me había pasado por la cabeza que ibas a intentar ganar puntos poniéndote algo totalmente inapropiado —admitió Darien.

—Nunca haría algo tan infantil —contestó Serena—. Por cierto, me he vuelto a poner la alianza —carraspeó.

—¿Por qué no? Te lo has ganado —se burló Darien.

Serena se sonrojó como si la hubiera abofeteado.

—¡Cuando me hablas así, te odio!

Darien se rió.

—Es tradición en mi familia que el odio prolifere entre las parejas casadas.

—Tu madre se enamoró de otro hombre, pero eso no quiere decir que odiara a tu padre.

—¿Ah, no? Ya estaba enamorada de ese hombre cuando se casó con mi padre. El amor de mi padre se tornó odio cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué diablos se casó con él?

—Por el dinero —contestó Darien guiándola a la limusina que los estaba esperando—. Mi abuela fue igual de ambiciosa, pero tenía más principios. Ella le dio a mi abuelo, Mamoru, un hijo y luego le dijo que había cumplido con su deber. Aunque siguieron viviendo juntos hasta que murieron, no volvieron a hacer vida marital.

—Desde luego, parece que tu madre hizo mal al casarse con tu padre, pero tal vez hubiera presiones que tú no conoces o puede que ella creyera que estaba haciendo lo correcto y se convenciera de que algún día llegaría a amar a tu padre —dijo Serena intentando que Darien fuera menos duro con los errores de los demás.

—Esa posibilidad nunca se me había ocurrido —contestó él con sequedad—. ¿Y tú crees, entonces, que me tuvo con la esperanza de aprender a quererme también?

Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba poniendo su teoría en ridículo.

—Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que en un matrimonio infeliz siempre hay dos versiones que escuchar y que, además, podría haber habido circunstancias que desconoces... sólo estaba intentando animarte.

—No necesito que me animes —contestó Darien con acidez—. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de mi madre. Murió antes de que yo cumpliera cuatro años.

—¿Cómo?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Se ahogó.

—Siento mucho que no tuvieras oportunidad de conocerla. Supongo que pensarás que soy una sentimental, pero si supieras lo que daría por poder hablar con mi madre durante sólo cinco minutos... daría lo que fuera...

—Si no eres capaz de sufrir en silencio —la interrumpió Darien—, prefiero ir a la fiesta solo.

—Creo que eso sería lo mejor —contestó Serena con un nudo en la garganta—. Me parece que no quiero pasar ni un minuto más en compañía de una persona tan fría como tú.

—Ya casi hemos llegado al aeropuerto, así que cálmate. Eres demasiado emocional.

—No como tú, ¿verdad? —le espetó Serena—. Para que lo sepas, yo no me avergüenzo de mis sentimientos.

—Yo no te estoy diciendo que te avergüences, sólo te estoy pidiendo que los controles —insistió Darien.

—Quería mucho a mis padres y los echo mucho de menos. Me enseñaron a pensar lo mejor de la gente y, aunque pronto aprendí que el mundo no es el mejor sitio...

—¿Quién te enseñó eso?

—Mandy, la prima de mi padre. En cuanto se enteró de que nuestros padres habían muerto, tomó la iniciativa. Convenció a los servicios sociales de que era la persona perfecta para hacerse cargo de nosotras. Yo era muy pequeña y me daba mucho miedo que me separaran de mi hermana. Así que nos fuimos a vivir con Mandy a una casa alquilada muy grande —recordó Serena.

—¿Y?

—Mandy y su novio nos quitaron todo el dinero que pudieron. Se gastaron el dinero que tenían mis padres, que no era mucho, pero hubiera sido suficiente para que Rini y yo hubiéramos vivido unos cuantos años sin preocupaciones. Cuando se acabó, simplemente se fue y nunca volvió.

—Supongo que llamarías a la policía. Eso es un delito.

—El dinero había desaparecido y eso ya nadie lo iba a cambiar. Además, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme... como encontrar una casa más barata y ocuparme de mi hermana —se defendió Serena.

En un inesperado gesto de solidaridad, Darien la agarró de la mano.

—Confiaste en Mandy porque era de tu familia. Supongo que su traición fue espantosa.

—Sí... —contestó Serena dándose cuenta de que tenía unas horribles ganas de llorar.

—Cuando tenía amnesia, no tuve más opción que confiar en ti —murmuró Darien—. Creía que eras mi esposa...

Serena se soltó de su mano con violencia.

—No hace falta que digas más... he entendido el mensaje. Yo lo único que hice fue intentar actuar como si fuera tu esposa. No me acosté contigo por ningún otro motivo ni tengo intención de enriquecerme con nuestro matrimonio.

—Sólo el tiempo demostrará si eso es verdad.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema? Eres un hombre increíblemente guapo, pero parece que te cuesta aceptar que las mujeres te quieran por ti mismo —le espetó Serena.

—Tampoco tengo mal cuerpo —bromeó Darien.

De repente, Serena explotó.

—Ésa es una de las cosas que no puedo soportar de ti. Siempre tienes que decir la última palabra. Estás tan convencido de que tú nunca te equivocas que me echas a mí la culpa de todo. ¡ Si el cielo se cayera ahora mismo sobre nosotros, dirías que ha sido culpa mía!

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices, gritar provoca avalanchas.

Serena tomó aire para intentar controlarse y en ese momento el chofer abrió la puerta.

—¡Te odio! —le dijo Serena mientras se sentaba en el helicóptero.

Darien se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

—Sólo estaremos media hora en la fiesta.

Serena estaba alterada y asustada por la intensidad de sus emociones. Miró en su interior y entendió por qué se había peleado con él, por qué intentaba mantener las distancias. Darien tenía un increíble poder sobre ella, podría hacerle daño y, aun así, ella seguía amándolo.

—Darien...

—Te deseo con todo mi cuerpo. En Londres, apenas dormía, pero ahora vuelves a ser mía y seguirás siéndolo hasta que yo lo decida.

El helicóptero aterrizó en un impresionante yate; cuyos dueños les dieron la bienvenida como si fueran príncipes.

A pesar de que había mucha gente, Serena sólo tenía ojos para Darien, pero él se tuvo que ausentar cuando su anfitrión insistió en que quería presentarle a un viejo amigo.

A su vez, la anfitriona le presentó a Serena a un sinfín de invitados. Los colores de los vestidos y los brillos de las joyas le nublaban la visión, así que parpadeó, pero el vaivén del barco la estaba mareando.

Serena se giró buscando un sitio donde sentarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando recobró la consciencia, Darien estaba a su lado.

—Tranquila, _cara_. Nos vamos a casa —le dijo tomándola en brazos y despidiéndose de los preocupados anfitriones—. Nunca había visto una actuación tan buena —añadió una vez a solas.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien creía sinceramente que lo había fingido todo porque él quería irse pronto de la fiesta.

El movimiento del helicóptero no hizo sino acrecentar sus náuseas y no le apetecía hablar. Ya tenía suficiente con preguntarse a sí misma por qué se había desmayado. Jamás se había desmayado antes, pero recordó que su amiga Amy le había dicho que aquello era normal durante los primeros meses de embarazo.

Al llegar a casa, Darien se apresuró a ayudarla a bajar del helicóptero.

—Ha sido un desmayo buenísimo —sonrió con sensualidad—. Incluso yo me lo he creído al principio.

—No lo he fingido —contestó Serena apoyándose en él porque las piernas no la sostenían—. Me he mareado porque no estoy acostumbrada a los barcos.

—Pero si sólo has estado un cuarto de hora —dijo Darien sorprendido.

Una hora después, Serena estaba acostada y Darien la estudiaba con atención desde los pies de la cama.

—Ahora ya me encuentro mucho mejor, me gustaría levantarme —dijo Serena.

—La gente sana no se desmaya —contestó Darien—. En cuanto la doctora diga que estás bien, podrás levantarte.

—¿Qué doctora?

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Supongo que será ella. La llamé desde la limusina para decirle que viniera a casa.

—No quiero un médico —dijo Serena presa del pánico—. ¡No necesito a ningún médico!

—Eso lo decido yo.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da?

—Soy tu marido y soy responsable de tu bienestar aunque tú no me lo agradezcas.

Serena se sintió culpable y no dijo nada más mientras Darien abría la puerta y aparecía una mujer mayor de pelo cano.

—Me gustaría estar a solas con la doctora —anunció Serena al ver que Darien no se iba.

Contestó a las preguntas de la doctora con sinceridad y dejó que la examinara.

—Creo que usted ya sospecha lo que le ocurre —sonrió la mujer al cabo un rato—. Está usted embarazada.

Serena palideció al pensar en el horror que aquella noticia iba a provocar en Darien.

—¿Está segura?

La doctora asintió.

—Prefiero no decírselo todavía a mi marido —le confesó Serena.

Su cuerpo la había sorprendido. Iba a tener un hijo con Darien. Quizás, fuera un niño de pelo negro y sonrisa irresistible o una niña que tuviera sus preciosos ojos azules y la creencia de que era la dueña del mundo.

Sí, iba a tener un hijo con Darien y estaba convencida de que él la iba a odiar por ello. De hecho, cuando entró en la habitación, Serena no pudo mirarlo a los ojos e intentó levantarse de la cama.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó.

—Ya estoy mejor y me voy a vestir.

Darien le cerró el paso y la obligó a volver a la cama.

—No, la doctora ha dicho que tienes que comer y que dormir mucho y me voy a asegurar de que sigas sus consejos.

—La benevolencia no te queda bien —le espetó Serena mientras Darien vigilaba que se tomara la deliciosa comida que le habían llevado en una bandeja con flores.

Darien sonrió de una manera que hizo que a Serena le diera un vuelco el corazón.

—Lo hago por mí.

—¿De verdad?

—Vas a tener que estar al cien por cien para cumplir con mis expectativas. He decidido tomarme unas vacaciones...

—Tú nunca te tomas vacaciones.

—Contigo, una cama y un ordenador puedo tomármelas.

Serena se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—Estoy decidido a olvidarme de ti o a morir en el intento, _cara_ —murmuró Darien con voz ronca.

—¿Y luego qué?

—Luego, te llevaré a Inglaterra y volveré a llevar la vida que llevaba antes, libre y fácil, la vida de un soltero.

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar el dolor.

—¿Y a qué esperas? ¿Por qué no lo haces ya?

—De momento, me lo sigo pasando bien contigo. Eres diferente a las mujeres con las que solía salir.

—¿Hay cabida para cómo me siento yo en todo esto?

—Tú te sientes maravillosamente bien porque yo te hago sentir así y lo sabes —le recordó Darien con crueldad y muy seguro de sus dotes amatorias.

Serena se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y cerró los ojos.

Se dijo que lo mejor era dejarse llevar. Tal vez, Darien nunca se enterara de que había tenido un hijo. ¿Debía decírselo? Lo más seguro era que no se volvieran a ver y ella quería a ese hijo y podía darle mucho amor. Estaba dispuesta a trabajar todo lo que fuera necesario para darle un buen hogar.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde como para no decirle inmediatamente a Darien que estaba embarazada?

.

.

—Te dije que no quería nada —susurró Serena en cuanto el vendedor se apartó un poco—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—No tienes joyas —contestó Darien—, así que te voy a comprar unas cuantas.

—No es muy inteligente por tu parte —dijo Serena intentando aparentar naturalidad—. Podría salirte mal.

—Ya me ha salido mal. Lo cierto es que cualquier cazafortunas que se precie no dejaría pasar una oportunidad tan buena como ésta.

Serena lo miró sorprendida y Darien la tomó de la cintura para que no se apartara.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, acabo de admitir que me equivoqué contigo hace cuatro años —confesó—. Ahora comprendo que no te casaste conmigo por dinero.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Completamente —contestó Darien indicándole que se sentara en, el elegante taburete que había junto al mostrador—. Hay hombres patéticos que piden perdón con flores.

—¿Ah, sí? —contestó Serena confusa.

Le costaba pensar con claridad pues se encontraba aliviada y feliz.

—Y hay hombres que jamás piden perdón y que son capaces de comprarte brillantes con tal de hacerte creer que no están suplicando que los perdones.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Serena, que estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajadas al recordar que una vez Darien le dijo que suplicar era de paletos.

Una hora después, ya en casa, Serena salió a la terraza donde Darien se estaba tomando una copa.

Una enorme higuera proporcionaba sombra y se agradecía porque aunque ya era última hora de la tarde seguía haciendo mucho calor.

—Es cierto que tiene sus ventajas esto de estar contigo —bromeó Serena agitando el reloj de platino que le había comprado.

Darien la miró con una ceja enarcada pues todavía no se podía creer que no hubiera aceptado nada más que aquel reloj.

—Yo hubiera preferido cubrirte de diamantes.

—No me hubieran quedado bien.

—Desnuda hubieras estado como una increíble diosa pagana, _bella mia_.

Serena sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Jamás nadie le había dicho algo así.

—¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión sobre mí? ¿Por qué ya no crees que sólo busco tu dinero?

—Cuando me dijiste en Londres que me habías devuelto la mayor parte del dinero que te di al casarnos, no te creí, pero lo he comprobado y ese dinero lleva en la cuenta más de tres años.

—¿Y qué pasó con la carta que le escribí a tu abogado?

—No llegó. Por esas fechas, Andrew se cambió de despacho y tu carta debió de llegar a la antigua dirección y se perdió. Ahora está muy descontento con todo este tema porque sabe que es el eslabón que falló y que por ello se han producido muchos malos entendidos entre nosotros.

Serena se sentía inmensamente aliviada de que el tema del dinero estuviera por fin arreglado.

—Nunca quise aceptar tu dinero, pero acabé aceptándolo, así que supongo que tu abogado tiene razones para no tener una buena opinión de mí.

—No tiene derecho a emitir un juicio así.

—Me gustaría explicarte un par de cosas. Cuando nos conocimos, mi hermana y yo vivíamos en una mala zona y sus amigos eran chicos a los que les parecía muy divertido robar en las tiendas. Rini empezó a faltar al colegio y yo no tenía tiempo para controlarla.

Darien la escuchaba con atención.

—No sabía que tuvieras una vida tan dura. Siempre estabas alegre.

—Poner mala cara no cambia nada —contestó Serena—. El dinero que nos diste nos permitió empezar de nuevo. Alquilé otro piso, abrí la peluquería y matriculé a Rini en un colegio mejor. Nuestros problemas se terminaron. Pude dejar de trabajar por las noches y comencé a quedarme en casa mientras mi hermana estudiaba. Al año siguiente, consiguió la beca y, desde entonces, todo le va bien.

—Deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma. Ojalá me hubieras contado todo esto entonces.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y tuvo que desviar la mirada porque se quedaba sin aliento.

—Entonces, a ti no te interesaba lo más mínimo mi vida.

—No quise conocerte y tú pagaste el precio, pero eso fue entonces y esto es ahora... —dijo Darien agarrándola de la mano y besándole la palma.

Serena se estremeció, sintió que le temblaban las piernas y que le ardía la entrepierna. Entonces, Darien le abrió la camisa y le soltó el sujetador.

—Es de día... —murmuró Serena.

—Te sorprendes con facilidad —contestó Darien apoyándola contra la pared caliente por el sol y quitándole el pareo que llevaba como falda—. Tranquila, ya lo hago todo yo.

Serena lo dejó hacer y pronto estuvo desnuda.

Estaba deseando sentirlo dentro de ella mucho antes de que Darien introdujera sus dedos entre la selva rubia de su entrepierna y la hiciera gemir de placer.

—No pares —gritó Serena.

—Me encanta verte perder el control —contestó Darien levantándola y penetrándola.

Serena jadeó de placer mientras sus cuerpos se imbuían de pasión animal. Tras alcanzar el clímax, Darien la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde se tumbó a su lado y sonrió encantado.

Serena quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que lo quería, quería que aquel momento no se acabara nunca.

Darien le apartó el pelo de la cara, la besó y la abrazó haciéndola sentirse como la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

—Me encantan tus pechos —confesó Darien poniéndola a horcajadas sobre él y acariciándoselos—. Juraría que te han crecido desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

Serena desvió la mirada presa del pánico.

—No me quejo, no me malinterpretes —añadió Darien—. Ya me he dado cuenta de que te encanta el chocolate suizo.

¡Darien se creía que había engordado porque estaba comiendo mucho chocolate! Serena intentó apartarse de él, pero Darien se lo impidió.

—No seas tan quisquillosa. Tienes un cuerpo maravilloso —le aseguró—. Me encanta estar con una mujer que come todo lo que le viene en gana.

Además de llamarla gorda, la tenía por una gorrona. Maravilloso. ¡Ojalá el culpable de que le hubiera aumentado el pecho en una talla de sujetador fuera el chocolate!

—Me voy a dar una ducha —anunció Serena levantándose de la cama.

—¿Por qué tienes tan poca autoestima? —dijo Darien frustrado.

—¡He visto a Saori y a su lado parezco una vaca lechera! —contestó Serena.

Darien la miró furioso y se levantó de la cama.

—¡Menuda idea! Saori cumplía con mis necesidades, pero tú las provocabas. No puedo dejar de tocarte. Incluso he tenido que tomarme unas vacaciones para estar contigo.

Serena sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Eso es sólo sexo —lo acusó.

Se hizo un terrible silencio durante el cual Serena rezó para que Darien le llevara la contraria, pero él se limitó a mirarla con intensidad con una expresión difícil de leer en el rostro.

Serena sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Darien no le había llevado la contraria. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua como para creer que lo que había entre ellos era algo más que sexo?

Consiguió sonreír como si le pareciera muy bien que su relación fuera puramente sexual, se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Inmediatamente, abrió los grifos de la ducha y se puso a llorar. Lo único que ella le había ofrecido desde el principio había sido sexo y Darien lo había aceptado gustoso.

.

.

.

En ese aspecto, no se había quejado. Llevaban una semana en Cerdeña, siete días en los que no se habían separado. Habían comido en la playa, habían nadado en el mar por la noche, habían compartido cenas románticas, maravillosas siestas e incontables conversaciones.

Estar en compañía de Darien era maravilloso e incluso cuando tenía que trabajar un par de horas ella se quedaba leyendo a su lado.

Aquella semana había sido increíblemente feliz para Serena, pero también había sido muy difícil asumir que estaba embarazada de él.

Físicamente, se sentía muy bien, pero tenía que tener cuidado con lo que comía y tenía que descansar mucho. Las náuseas se habían evaporado y sólo se había vuelto a marear en una ocasión por levantarse demasiado aprisa.

Darien había empezado a darse cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Ocultarle el embarazo no iba ser posible durante mucho más tiempo. La perspectiva de confesarle que iban a tener un hijo se le hacía insoportable.

Aquella vez, Serena tenía muy claro que no debía hacerse ilusiones, que tenía que enfrentarse a la relación que tenía con Darien tal y como era.

Por eso, todas las mañanas, cuando Darien le daba los buenos días acompañados de unos cuantos besos, Serena se recordaba una serie de cosas:

Darien no estaba enamorado de ella. La deseaba y por eso se preocupaba por ella. El hecho de que conversaran durante horas, que fuera tierno y divertido con ella era irrelevante. Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre sofisticado y era imposible imaginárselo haciendo que una mujer se aburriera.

No era su mujer de verdad. Se había casado a cambio de dinero. Era la mujer que Darien había comprado, no la mujer que había elegido.

Además, ella jamás cumpliría con el tipo de mujer perfecta que le gustaba a Darien. Lo cierto era que, sin darse cuenta, Darien había ido dándole a entender qué tipo de mujer le gustaba.

Le gustaban las mujeres de pelo castaño y piernas largas, exactamente igual que su última pareja. También le gustaban las mujeres de buena familia y le parecía que los estudios universitarios eran importantísimos.

Serena no cumplía ni una sola de esas condiciones, así que era imposible que la hubiera elegido jamás como esposa.

Teniendo todo eso en cuenta, cuando Darien se enterara de que iba a tener un hijo suyo aquello iba a ser un desastre. Por eso, no se lo quería decir. Por eso había aprovechado aquellos siete días como si fueran los últimos de su vida.

Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de contarle la verdad.

Serena se puso unos pantalones de seda azules con un top de encaje a juego. Aquel color, el mismo que el de sus ojos, le quedaba bien.

La mesa estaba dispuesta en la terraza para cenar. Habían colgado farolillos en las ramas de la higuera y la luz de las velas se reflejaba en la cristalería.

Darien solía ir a aquella casa un par de veces al año porque tenía muchas casas por el mundo y no le daba tiempo de ir a todas muy a menudo.

No le gustaban los hoteles e incluso allí, en un apartado rincón del planeta, Darien tenía contratado a un cocinero fabuloso que los deleitaba con sus maravillosas comidas.

Aquel hombre lo tenía todo siempre bajo control, pero, ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando Serena le dijera lo que le tenía que decir? Aquella situación no la iba a poder controlar.

—Date la vuelta —le dijo Darien al salir a la terraza.

Serena obedeció.

—Estás impresionante... podría comerte aquí mismo —confesó Darien excitándola—. Vas a tener suerte si logro controlarme hasta que terminemos de cenar.

Serena se mojó los labios y bebió agua.

—Una vaca lechera, ¿eh? —bromeó Darien—. A mí no me lo pareces.

Serena se sonrojó y sintió deseos de abrazarlo y de decirle lo feliz que había sido durante aquellos días.

—Estás muy rara últimamente —añadió Darien.

—Eh... yo... —dijo Serena desconcertada.

—De repente sonríes y al minuto siguiente te enfadas —le explicó Darien—. Tú no eres así, así que supongo que es el síndrome premenstrual.

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar.

—Te tengo que decir una cosa —anunció.

**Va a arder Troya chicas! ahora como se lo ira a tomar Darien, creen que la eche o al contrario que la obligue a quedarse? es cierto que Serena no se queja de como se llevan en la cama, noooooo, quien se quejaria? pero el siempre la acusa de algo, ademas de hacerla de menos, se que el amor que ella le tiene es inmenso pero en lo personal ya lo habria mandado a freir platanos al amazonas, pos este!, pero, bueno, cambiando de tema, les cuento, yo se que me he acostumbrado a publicar a diario, es mi momento de relax, pero ultimamente, mi salud a estado out, asi que entre las horas en el doc y los examenes en el hospital me dejan acabada, seguire publicando pero a veces no podré hacerlo por varios dias, y mientras no encuentre quien me eche una mano con la publicada, pues, sera medio complicado, asi que perdon por adelantado si en algun momento dejo la historia y sino les respondo sus reviews, ok, un besito y se cuidan mucho XD**


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Darien sonrió con irreverencia. —No te lo tomes como una crítica porque lo cierto es que me encanta la vena dramática que tienes, pero, ¿te importaría que cenáramos primero? Estoy muerto de hambre.

Serena estaba nerviosa como una gata sobre un tejado de zinc y se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentó a la mesa y su única contribución a la conversación durante la cena fueron monosílabos.

—Cuando estás así de callada, me preocupo —comentó Darien.

—A veces, hablo demasiado —contestó Serena incómoda.

—Ahora que me he acostumbrado, me gusta —dijo Darien acariciándole la mano—. Veo que me he equivocado creyendo que lo que me tenías que contar no era importante.

—Sí... —dijo Serena tragando saliva—. En cualquier caso, no es algo que te puedas imaginar y...

—¿Te has acostado con aquel hombre que estaba en tu casa en Londres? —le preguntó Darien de repente.

—¿Con Seiya? —exclamó Serena—. ¡Claro que no!

—Eso era lo peor que me podía imaginar y me quería cerciorar de que no era así.

—¿Te importaría escucharme antes de volver a hablar? —le espetó Serena nerviosa.

—No acostumbro a interrumpir a nadie.

—No te enfades... esto no te va a gustar, pero no te enfades conmigo —suspiró Serena despreciándose por su propia debilidad—. Somos los dos responsables.

Darien apretó los dientes.

—¿Qué pasa? Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

—Estoy... —dijo Serena jugueteando nerviosa con el tenedor—. Me he quedado embarazada. Ocurrió la primera semana que estuvimos juntos.

Darien se quedó mirándola atónito.

—Yo también me llevé una buena sorpresa —admitió Serena.

Darien la miró de arriba abajo, retiró la silla y se puso en pie. Se acercó a la barandilla y se quedó mirando el mar, que fue lo único que se oyó durante el silencio que se produjo a continuación.

—No había pensado en acostarme contigo y, cuando sucedió, no me di cuenta de tomar medidas. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza...

Darien estaba de espaldas a ella y Serena quería que se diera la vuelta.

—Supongo que estarás enfadado y lo entiendo porque no esperabas que esto sucediera, pero yo tampoco. No podría soportar la idea de abortar, así que ni la menciones.

Darien se giró hacia ella y la miró con dureza.

—Tal vez, ni siquiera se te había pasado por la cabeza esa opción, pero prefería dejarlo claro desde el principio. Aunque el hijo que voy a tener no entraba en nuestros planes, lo voy a querer igual —le aseguró—. Aunque admito que ahora mismo estoy asustada...

Darien se sirvió un whisky y se lo tomó de un trago.

Serena se puso en pie.

—Por favor, di algo.

—Vas a ser la madre de mi hijo —contestó él en un tono insolente que hizo que Serena palideciera—. Debo tener mucho cuidado con lo que te digo. Una mujer embarazada tiene muchos derechos y hay que tener cuidado con su situación. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde que vino la doctora cuando me desmayé.

—¿Desde hace tanto? —se rió Darien—. ¿Y cómo es que no me lo has dicho en toda esta semana?

—Lo cierto es que hubiera preferido no tener que decírtelo nunca porque no quería... no quiero perderte.

—Nunca me has tenido —le aseguró Darien con dureza—. Sólo de la manera más básica, eso sí.

—Lo sé —murmuró Serena—, pero sé que hasta eso se va a romper.

—No des por hecho que sabes lo que pienso, siento o lo que voy a hacer a continuación —le advirtió Darien.

—Dime lo que estás pensando, no me voy a ofender —le aseguró Serena desesperada por tapar el abismo que se había abierto entre ellos.

—Muy bien. ¿Por qué me iba a sorprender de tu logro? En la familia Chiba los niños siempre han llegado con una etiqueta de un precio muy elevado.

—Nuestro hijo no... —se defendió Serena.

Darien pasó a su lado como si no existiera y se metió en el salón. Serena lo siguió y lo alcanzó en el vestíbulo, justamente cuando se disponía a salir de la casa.

—Nuestro hijo no —repitió—. ¿Te vas?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Dónde vas?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Serena se quedó sola en el vestíbulo. Cuando consiguió recuperarse un poco, volvió a la terraza. El servicio ya había recogido la mesa, pero Serena ordenó que le llevaran una taza de chocolate con tostadas porque no quería que su hijo sufriera por su falta de apetito.

Durante la siguiente hora, llamó en dos ocasiones al móvil de Darien y una de ellas oyó una risa femenina de fondo que la hizo colgar mortificada.

Darien volvió a casa cerca de la una de la madrugada y fue directamente a la habitación de su mujer, que había dejado la puerta abierta para oírlo llegar y que no dudó en levantarse de la cama a la carrera para ir a abrazarlo.

Había vuelto y eso era lo único que importaba en aquellos momentos.

—No —le advirtió Darien levantando las manos.

Serena se apartó de él.

—He tomado una serie de decisiones —anunció Darien—. Quiero que te examine un médico para que determine las fechas relevantes del embarazo. Antes de que nazca el niño, quiero estar todo lo seguro que pueda de que es mío.

Serena lo miró anonadada.

—¿Lo dudas? —murmuró dolida.

—Hay mujeres que matarían por estar en tu lugar porque ese niño te va a reportar increíbles ganancias —contestó Darien.

—No creo que ninguna mujer matara por estar en mi piel en este momento —murmuró Serena.

—Por supuesto, quiero que le hagan una prueba de ADN en cuanto nazca —continuó Darien como si ella no hubiera dicho nada—. Podrías haberte quedado embarazada de otro hombre durante las dos semanas que estuviste en Londres. No me parece muy probable, pero sería una estupidez por mi parte no asegurarme.

—Sí... —intentó sonreír Serena—. ¿Cómo no ibas a aprovechar la oportunidad de humillarme?

—¿Y qué esperabas? No creo que este embarazo haya sido un accidente. Al fin y al cabo, tener un hijo conmigo te asegura una vida de ensueño.

—No estás siendo justo. Si no confías en mí, ¿cómo te voy a demostrar que te equivocas conmigo?

—No me he equivocado contigo.

—Hoy mismo me has dicho que estabas convencido de que no era una cazafortunas.

—Eso ha sido antes de que me dijeras que estabas embarazada.

—¿Y cómo iba yo a suponer que me iba a quedar embarazada en una semana? —se defendió Serena—. Si por mí hubiera sido, no hubiera elegido tener a mi primer hijo así. ¿Por qué iba a querer tener un hijo con un padre que me odia?

—Yo no te odio.

—¿Ah, no? Me odias porque mientras tuviste amnesia no te conté la verdad sobre nuestro matrimonio.

—Me mentiste.

—Por tu bien. Es cierto que me dejé llevar un poco, estaba viviendo un sueño hecho realidad y...

—Por fin dices la verdad —la interrumpió Darien con satisfacción—. Estabas tan seducida por mi estilo de vida que no te importó mentirme para seguir disfrutando de él.

Aquello hizo que Serena se riera con amargura.

—Para tu información, mi sueño era tener un matrimonio de cuento con un hombre que me tratara como una igual... sí, patético creer que ese hombre podías ser tú. ¡Un hombre que ni siquiera me pidió una cita cuando era obvio que yo hubiera dicho que sí! Claro que era mi sueño y no el tuyo y...

—¡Así que me hiciste vivir tu estúpida fantasía!

—Por muy raro que te parezca, estabas muy feliz viviendo mi estúpida fantasía —le aseguró Serena levantando el mentón en actitud desafiante.

Darien se quedó como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

—Hablemos del bebé —dijo al cabo de un rato.

—Por favor, escúchame —contestó Serena desesperada porque Darien entendiera que no se había quedado embarazada adrede—. Cuando me acosté contigo, no consideré las consecuencias. Nunca antes me había tenido que preocupar por ello. Fui ingenua e irresponsable, pero nada más. Tú tampoco tomaste medidas.

—La primera noche que nos acostamos, abrí el cajón de la mesilla en busca de preservativos y, al no encontrarlos y dando por hecho que eras mi esposa, asumí que estabas tomando la píldora.

—Así que a ti tampoco se te ocurrió tomar medidas.

—Sinceramente, entonces aquel asunto no me preocupaba. Tenía amnesia y una esposa a la que no reconocía.

—Te recuerdo que eso te pareció de lo más excitante —contestó Serena.

—Confié en ti. Ése fue mi error y sé que voy a pagar por él —le espetó Darien—. Sin embargo, tú vas a vivir conmigo teniendo muy claro lo que eres. ¡Una asquerosa que se metió en mi cama en busca de dinero!

—No me hables así —gritó Serena furiosa—. Si sigues haciéndolo, te voy a dar una bofetada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Darien la tomó en brazos.

—¡Bájame!—exclamó Serena.

—No, es tarde y tienes que dormir.

—Sé ir sola a la cama.

—¿Por qué te crees que he vuelto? Eres mi esposa y vamos a tener un hijo, así que, a pesar de lo enfadado que estoy contigo, no quiero que te ocurra nada.

Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que Darien la depositara sobre la cama y la tapara como si fuera su tatarabuela. Al recordar la pasión que habían compartido unas horas antes, sintió ganas de llorar.

Fue la primera vez que durmieron en habitaciones separadas y aquello le dolió como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en el corazón. Era obvio que Darien quería marcar distancias entre ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, volvieron a Suiza. Cuando llevaban una hora de vuelo, Serena decidió dejar de lado el orgullo y acercarse a él, que estaba trabajando.

Darien la ignoró.

—Muy bien, mensaje recibido. Quieres que desaparezca, ¿verdad?

Darien la miró con indiferencia.

—No me mires así —dijo Serena con las manos en las caderas—. ¡Si no me aguantas, divórciate de mí!

Darien se puso en pie y se acercó a ella.

—Me estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo ibas a tardar en decir eso. Siento mucho decepcionarte, pero eso no va a suceder.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Te vas a quedar en Suiza, donde yo pueda vigilarte.

A Serena le pareció interesante que, aunque la creyera una ambiciosa cazafortunas, a Darien no se le ocurriera un castigo peor que mantenerla a su lado. Aquello la hizo albergar ciertas esperanzas.

—¿Qué opinas de tener un hijo? —le preguntó armándose de valor.

—Quería tenerlo algún día —confesó Darien con la misma emoción con la que diría que quería comprarse un coche nuevo—. Lo cierto es que va a llegar antes de lo previsto, pero ya me haré a la idea.

Serena apretó los puños con fuerza y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Volvió a su sitio y decidió que debía darle tiempo. Darien era un hombre muy cabezota y lo mejor era intentar comprenderlo para ganarse su confianza.

¡Lo amaba tanto!

Seguro que, al final, acababa aceptándola. ¿De verdad? ¿Darien Chiba iba a aceptar tener una esposa que era peluquera?

De momento, parecía preocupado por ella, pero eso era sólo porque estaba embarazada. Podría divorciarse de ella en cuanto diera a luz.

Lo cierto era que nunca la había aceptado como su esposa, pero no podía culparlo por ello pues, al fin y al cabo, nunca le había dicho que se fuera a vivir con él y, desde luego, nunca le había pedido un hijo.

No debía perder de vista la realidad y la realidad era dolorosa. Darien se sentía atrapado. Prefería recobrar su libertad.

¿Qué podía esperar del hombre al que amaba?

¿Sexo? ¿Joyas? ¿Estaba dispuesta a que Darien le echara en cara constantemente sus errores? ¿Estaba dispuesta a que le hiciera sentirse pequeña y vendida?

**Dos cosas, 1ero. Serena es tonta, se que el amor nos hace aceptar los defectos tanto como las virtudes de la persona que amamos, pero eso no incluye aceptar sus tonterias sin sentido, y 2do. Darien se pasó de la raya con todo lo que le dijo a Serena, eso no tiene nombre, y agarrenme porque yo a losdos los agarro a zapes, a una por mensa y al otro por #!$%&?¡**


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

A la mañana siguiente, Darien llevó a Serena al ginecólogo. Darien la desconcertó preguntando un montón de cosas, que el médico contestó al detalle. Serena se sintió como un útero con piernas y le dolió muchísimo que Darien diera muestras de interés por su hijo ante una tercera persona y no ante ella.

Se preguntó si no sería que lo había hecho para guardar las apariencias.

En los tres interminables días siguientes, Serena se sumió en una total infelicidad. Darien se iba a trabajar al amanecer y volvía muy tarde por la noche. No desayunaba ni comía ni cenaba con ella y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por reducir la tensión que se había instalado entre ellos.

Sin embargo, la llamaba un par de veces al día para ver qué tal estaba. Parecía que eso era lo único que le importaba y que no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada más. Desde luego, la puerta que había entre sus habitaciones estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Serena se despertó el cuarto día cuando amaneció, se duchó y se vistió para correr escaleras abajo y poder desayunar con él.

—¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? —le preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

—Quería verte. Si no desayuno contigo, iba a tener que ir al banco e interrumpir tu jornada laboral, algo que me prohibiste hace tiempo —sonrió.

Darien la miró y sonrió levemente.

—Te voy a echar de menos —confesó Serena haciendo un esfuerzo.

—¡No quiero oírlo! —exclamó Darien dejando el periódico a un lado y poniéndose en pie.

Serena lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No me lo creo. Cuando quiera algo contigo, te lo haré saber.

Serena lloró de humillación mientras la limusina se alejaba.

Ya había soportado bastante. ¡No iba a consentir que Darien la tratara como una prostituta con la que podía compartir la cama siempre que a él le diera la gana!

No debería haber ido con él a Cerdeña. Había sido un gran error. Darien ya le había dejado claro para entonces que la despreciaba, pero ella se había negado a ver la realidad.

Decidió irse de Suiza, pero antes de hacerlo tenía que limpiar su nombre para que Darien entendiera que se había equivocado con ella.

Mientras se paseaba por su habitación, se dio cuenta de que sólo había una manera de hacerlo. Tenía que hablar con un abogado para que le redactara un documento legal en el que quedara claro de una vez por todas que sus intenciones no eran monetarias.

Andrew Furuhata estaría muy contento de que firmara ante él la renuncia a los billones de los Chiba antes de irse de Suiza con su dignidad intacta.

Cuando llegó al bufete del abogado aquella misma mañana, una secretaria la llevó a su despacho inmediatamente. A Serena le sorprendió que Andrew la recibiera tan deprisa y la dejó anonadada que el abogado la recibiera con amabilidad y le diera las gracias por ir.

—Reika quería ir a vuestra casa para pedir perdón, pero yo me había pasado tanto contigo que creí que era mejor dejar que la tempestad pasara —se disculpó Andrew—. Te amenacé y te asusté, pero quiero que sepas que no suelo tratar así a las mujeres.

—Estoy segura de ello —contestó Serena.

—Cuando Darien se dio cuenta de que te habías ido por mi culpa, se puso como una fiera y con toda la razón.

—No fue culpa tuya.

—Sí, sí lo fue —insistió Andrew—. Me metí en algo que no me concernía. Ahora que lo entiendo todo, comprendo que había algo entre Darien y tú de lo que yo no sabía nada. Por eso, acudí en su rescate —rió—. Como si Darien necesitara que alguien lo rescatara.

—Hubo una serie de malos entendidos, eso fue todo. Ahora, todo ha terminado. En realidad, he venido a verte por algo completamente diferente —le dijo Serena consiguiendo tapar su dolor con una falsa calma—. Necesito que un abogado me redacte un documento legal y necesito que lo haga bastante deprisa.

Tras haberle contado lo que quería, Andrew la miró atónito.

—Esto es un conflicto de intereses para mí. No puedo representarte a ti y a Darien. Necesitas otro abogado.

—Muy bien —contestó Serena poniéndose en pie.

—Espero que algún día seamos amigos y como amigo te aconsejo que no hagas lo que me has dicho que quieres hacer —se despidió el abogado—. Me temo que Darien no lo entendería y se sentiría dolido.

Mientras volvía a casa, Serena se dio cuenta de que Andrew era un buen hombre. No tenía nada que ver con Darien, que era frío y distante. Era imposible que el abogado entendiera que era imposible hacer daño a Darien.

La única que estaba sufriendo allí era ella.

De repente, se preguntó por qué se tomaba tantas molestias para quedar bien a los ojos de Darien. Al fin y al cabo, no la quería, tenía muy mala opinión de ella e incluso verla en el desayuno lo ponía de mal humor.

Le costaba creer que pocos días atrás hubiera sido tan feliz con él y lo que ya le resultaba imposible de creer era que hubiera pensado que aquello era un bache del que podrían salir bien parados.

El problema con Darien Chiba era que Serena estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera, aunque fueran unas migajas, y eso era exactamente lo que había conseguido.

Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de actuar como una mujer madura y adulta, tenía que pensar en sus necesidades y tenía que acabar con una relación que le estaba haciendo mucho daño. **(Al fin... le costó su poquito darse cuenta)**

Ahora comprendía que Darien jamás le contaría a su hermana la verdad de su matrimonio. Aunque quisiera ocultarlo porque lo veía como una debilidad, Darien era un hombre de honor.

Se había agarrado a aquella excusa para estar con él, pero había llegado el momento de cortar por lo sano, de sacar la dignidad del armario en el que la había encerrado. Darien le hacía daño y debía separarse de él.

Al oír el teléfono del coche, sintió mariposas en el estómago.

—Por favor no me preguntes cómo me encuentro, porque sé que no te importa lo más mínimo —le espetó—. ¡Me voy y espero que tú y tu dinero seáis muy felices!

Dicho aquello, colgó el teléfono con manos temblorosas. No se podía creer que acabara de decirle aquello, pero era lo que se merecía. Era la última vez que jugaba con su amor. Aquel amor se lo iba a llevar su hijo.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero Serena no contestó. Entonces, sonó su teléfono móvil, pero lo apagó. No había nada más que decir.

Media hora después, estaba en su habitación haciendo las maletas cuando la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo y entró Darien.

—¡No te puedes ir! ¡No lo podría soportar!

Aquello tomó a Serena por sorpresa.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo lo pasé la otra vez?

Atónita ante aquel arranque de sinceridad en un hombre que jamás demostraba sus sentimientos, Serena negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—La primera semana, creí morir. Me habías abandonado dejándome una carta de cuatro líneas como quien se disculpa por no poder acudir a una cena —le explicó—. No me lo podía creer. No sabía dónde estabas. ¡Casi me vuelvo loco!

Serena no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Nunca pensé que te fueras a sentir así...

—Deberías haberme contado la verdad sobre nuestro matrimonio.

Serena se dio cuenta de que tenía razón en eso, pero nunca se le ocurrió que su ausencia lo iba a hacer sufrir.

—Confiaba en ti —continuó Darien mirándola con intensidad—. Admito que no tenía más remedio al principio, pero nuestra relación iba bien y bajé la guardia rápidamente. Creí que éramos una pareja. Pensaba en ti como en mi esposa y, de repente, todo se acabó.

Serena sintió que se le formaba un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

—Supongo que pensarás que soy una egoísta, pero te aseguro que jamás se me pasó por la imaginación que me fueras a echar de menos...

—¿Te crees que soy un témpano de hielo? —se rió Darien con amargura.

—Eres un hombre demasiado controlado y muy disciplinado.

—Me educaron para ser fuerte y para no mostrarme jamás vulnerable a los ojos de una mujer. Mi abuelo y mi padre pasaron por matrimonios desastrosos y me influenciaron enormemente. Para cuando Mamoru quiso hacerme cambiar de opinión, ya era demasiado tarde. Por eso redactó aquel testamento de locos, fue su último intento para abrirme los ojos, para hacerme comprender que, si hacía un esfuerzo y me arriesgaba, podría reescribir la historia de la familia y tener un matrimonio feliz.

—Bueno, eso no le ha salido bien —contestó Serena al borde de las lágrimas—, pero al menos no has perdido el Castello Chiba.

—Quiero que sepas que venía hacia casa cuando me ha llamado Andrew.

—¿Por qué los hombres siempre os aliáis?

—¿Porque tenemos miedo? Cuando me ha detallado el documento que querías que te redactara, he comprendido avergonzado hasta dónde te he hecho llegar.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no estás contento? No entiendo por qué estás avergonzado. Lo que yo quería era dejar por escrito que no pienso reclamarte jamás nada.

—Pero tienes todo el derecho del mundo a compartir lo que yo tengo.

—¡Quiero que te quede claro que ni quiero ni necesito nada de ti!

Darien tomó aire y echó los hombros hacia atrás.

—Te acusé de ser una cazafortunas porque, así, me evitaba el tener que enfrentarme a lo que realmente sentía por ti.

—No entiendo.

—Cuando tenía amnesia, me acostumbré a estar contigo. Cuando recobré la memoria, me enfadé contigo porque me habías engañado.

—No fue ésa mi intención —se lamentó Serena—. En cualquier caso, para mí no fue eso lo que pasó entre nosotros —protestó.

—Me engañaste y, a partir de entonces, no me fío de mí mismo en lo que a ti respecta. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no me fiaba de ti, seguía deseándote, seguía queriendo estar contigo y no solamente por el sexo.

—Pues a mí me dijiste que era sólo por eso—contestó Serena algo esperanzada.

—Era mentira... estaba... estaba...

—¿Qué?

—¡Asustado! —admitió Darien—. Estaba asustado. Jamás me había sentido así, pero en Cerdeña volví a confiar en ti y comencé a relajarme.

—Y entonces fue cuando te dije que estaba embarazada.

—De nuevo me habías ocultado la verdad. Ojalá me lo hubieras contado inmediatamente. Jamás había estado tan bien con una mujer, pero durante aquella maravillosa semana tú me estabas ocultando que íbamos a tener un hijo. Aquello me dolió mucho y me hizo preguntarme qué otras cosas me estarías ocultando.

—Me daba miedo tu reacción —se defendió Serena.

—Tendrías que haber sido sincera conmigo. Volví a perder la confianza en ti y, a partir de ese momento, todo se volvió una locura.

—El que te volviste loco fuiste tú —lo corrigió Serena—. Sin embargo, te perdono. No me ofende que no quieras tener un hijo que no habías planeado tener conmigo...

—Quiero tener ese hijo, pero me daba miedo que me estuvieras engañando de nuevo —admitió Darien—. Desde entonces, no he dejado de luchar conmigo mismo. Aunque te parezca una tontería,' no puedo dejar de preguntarme si lo único por lo que estabas conmigo era por el niño.

—A mí me ha pasado lo mismo —murmuró Serena.

—Eso me llevó a acusarte de cosas que sabía que no eran ciertas —se disculpó Darien—. Nunca dudé de que el niño fuera mío, pero me daba miedo que volvieras a hacerme daño, así que decidí hacértelo yo primero.

Serena no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿De verdad Darien acababa de decir que le había hecho daño?

—Ya no puedo seguir luchando contra lo que siento por ti. ¿Me das otra oportunidad?

Serena sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor —suplicó Darien estrechándole las manos.

Serena volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—¿No te das cuenta de lo importante que es para mí? Me lo dijiste en Cerdeña y tenías razón. Fui feliz viviendo tu cuento, más feliz de lo que había sido jamás.

Serena lo miró a los ojos sorprendida.

—Imagínate mi decepción cuando me di cuenta de que el cuento era mentira, de que nunca me habías amado cuando yo ya me había hecho a la idea y me gustó.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Serena con voz trémula.

—Me había enamorado de ti, pero nunca me había enamorado antes y no supe reconocer lo que me estaba sucediendo. Pensaba en ti incluso durante las reuniones más importantes.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Serena pasándole los brazos por el cuello—. Yo también te quiero. Te quiero tanto... te voy a hacer muy feliz.

Darien la abrazó con fuerza y así permanecieron, fundidos en un abrazo, durante un buen rato, disfrutando de una proximidad que ambos habían creído perdida.

—Estoy tan a gusto contigo —murmuró Darien.

—¿Ves como quererme no es tan malo?

—Lo es cuando desapareces y me amenazas con abandonarme.

—Te prometo que no volverá a suceder —declaró Serena solemnemente.

Darien la besó en la boca con ternura.

—Creo que hace cuatro años me di cuenta de lo peligrosa que podrías llegar a ser para un soltero, _cara mia._

—Entonces, era algo inmadura para ti, pero me enamoré en cuanto te vi.

—Aunque no quise admitirlo ni siquiera a mí mismo, me sentía profundamente atraído por ti. Por eso volví varias veces a la peluquería en la que trabajabas —confesó Darien—. Sin embargo, después de casarnos, decidí no volver porque no me fiaba de mí mismo.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Sin embargo, todavía sigo llevando tu fotografía en la cartera —murmuró Darien.

Serena sonrió encantada.

—Me encantaría verte vestida de novia. Deberíamos volvernos a casar.

—Me encantaría... —contestó Serena sinceramente—, pero vamos a tener que esperar a que nazca el niño.

—Da igual —contestó Darien sin pensárselo dos veces.

.

.

.

Once meses después, Serena y Darien renovaron sus votos en una preciosa capilla situada muy cerca del Castello Chiba.

La feliz pareja sólo tenía ojos el uno para el otro. Después de la ceremonia, siguió una maravillosa comida y una alegre fiesta a la que asistieron las mejores amigas de Serena, Amy y Mina, con sus maridos, Taiki y Malaquite.

Reika y Andrew Furuhata se sentaron en la mesa de los novios porque en el último año Serena y Reika se habían hecho muy amigas.

Por supuesto, también estaba su hermana Rini y el invitado de honor fue Endymion, el miembro más joven de la familia Chiba, que apenas contaba tres meses de vida y se pasó la mayor parte de las celebraciones durmiendo.

Aquella noche, Serena lo arropó mientras observaba el pelo negro que había heredado de su padre y se decía que también tenía su misma sonrisa.

Lo cierto era que su vida era maravillosa. Se habían trasladado a vivir al Castello y Darien viajaba cada vez menos para poder estar más tiempo con su familia.

—Qué bonita vista... —dijo su marido a sus espaldas.

—Ya sé que está mal decirlo porque es nuestro hijo, pero, ¿verdad que es muy guapo?

—No me refería a Endymion, _amata mia_.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo Serena viendo el deseo en los ojos de su marido y quedándose sin aliento.

—Estás guapísima y me siento increíblemente orgulloso de que seas mi mujer —contestó Darien con satisfacción—. ¿Te das cuenta de que hoy es nuestra noche de bodas porque la primera vez no tuvimos?

Serena lo abrazó y lo besó mientras Darien la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba al dormitorio.

—¿Me sigues queriendo? —le preguntó emocionada.

—Cada día te quiero más —sonrió Darien.

Con el corazón henchido de felicidad, Serena le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí. Esta vez ella estaba segura de que su cuento de hadas era real.

Fin

**Y... se acabó, esta pareja si me saco de mis casillas, en especial al final, aun cuando comprendo que el amor lo perdona todo, lo que hizo Darien no tenía nombre, aunque su confesión me ablandó un poquito, pero esta Sere, lo perdonó demasiado fácil a mi parecer, pero bue, que se le va a hacer, jejeje, un beso a todas y espero que les haya gustado y a nadie haya decepcionado el final, Isa**


End file.
